


Bloody Love

by rollingover



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Vampire Hunter, Vampire Turning, Vampires, 吸血鬼au, 無能力AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingover/pseuds/rollingover
Summary: 吸血鬼Charles Xavier必須在這個發生變化的世界趕回家，卻在路途上受了傷，於是他在一棟房子裡暫時休養，不料遇到了他最不想遇見的獵人。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique
Kudos: 21





	Bloody Love

這一切都糟透了。

Charles喘著氣倚靠在旁邊的磚牆上，因為胸口上熱辣的疼痛以及嚴重失血導致他頭暈目眩的關係，他根本無心去避開黏著在牆上的噁心不明液體。

Charles扶著牆，虛弱顫抖的步伐令他每隔十秒鐘才艱難的往前邁開一步，而遠處沉重緩慢的腳步聲不斷催促著他找到安全的地方躲藏。於是他努力加快腳步，靠著他右側的磚牆緩步前進，很快他終於摸到了門框，房屋的門是敞開的。

Charles提起精神走進屋內，警戒地梭巡著看起來像是被暴風掃過的室內。

很幸運的是這間房子裡沒有人也沒有屍體，更重要的是也沒有那些詭異可怕的怪物。確認房屋暫時是安全的之後，Charles著實鬆了一口氣。他反手將門關上，嘗試在混亂不堪的屋子裡尋找可以幫助他止血或止痛的藥物。如果可以的話，最好能找到對他來說助益最大的血袋。

但很顯然他不是在每件事上都那麼幸運。

一無所獲的Charles在一張老舊的單人沙發上坐下，儘管這張沙發並沒有很舒適，但也舒緩了他在這一路上趕路的疲憊感。

得到一個安靜、能讓他休息的空間後，Charles這才有心力去整理他混亂的思緒。

他必須去思考為什麼這個世界——或者說只有這座城市，Charles不確定其他地區是否也是如此——會突然出現這麼多詭異的怪物。如果其他地方同樣也出現這樣的狀況的話，他有點擔心起還待在家中的Raven了。因為以他對自己的妹妹的了解，她絕對會不顧生命危險跑出來找他的。

Charles只能默默祈禱和她在一起的Hank，或者其他也住在大宅裡的朋友們會阻止她衝動的行為等他回家。同時他也得祈禱自己能夠從怪物橫行的路途中活著回到威徹斯特。

Charles苦惱的長嘆一口氣，回想起當時受到眾多似狼非狼的野獸圍攻時的情景，胸口上的傷口也跟著隱隱作痛起來。他無法想像，要是他在回去的路途上再次遭遇那樣的攻擊，或是碰到那些他一點也不想碰上的巨大詭異怪物——即使他是個速度與感官卓越的吸血鬼，在碰上巨大的野獸時也依然無力反抗，再加上他現在還是個受 _重傷_ 的吸血鬼——他不知道自己是否還能活著再次見到Raven和他的朋友們。

他現在依然無法明白那些怪物到底是從哪裡冒出來的，但這無所謂，因為解決怪物並不是Charles的目標。他現在的主要目標是安全且盡快的回去他那還有一段路途的家。

而現在，他必須要好好的休息一段時間。

沉重的疲憊感令Charles很快有了濃烈的睡意。他在腦海裡想念著Raven的笑容和朋友們的歡笑聲，沒多久他便在這些思念中陷在沙發裡沉沉睡去。

當吸血鬼受傷的時候，除非有甜美的鮮血供給他們，使他們能夠以吸血鬼的能力快速治癒傷口，否則他們就必須得花上好幾個小時，甚至是兩天以上的時間在安靜且安全的環境裡養傷。很顯然，Charles所待的這棟房子並不夠安全隱秘，因為門口突然出現的巨大聲響瞬間驚醒了他，而胸口上毫無變化的傷口讓他發覺時間才過去不到六小時。

以前Charles也沒有碰過在養傷的中途被叫醒的情形，所以他根本沒有想到醒來後身體會比在睡著前要更加疲憊。現在他的手腳就像是被灌了鉛一樣沉重。

聽著門口巨大的撞門聲以及野獸的嘶吼聲，Charles為依舊無動於衷的身體感到緊張萬分。幾乎是使勁全力他才終於緩緩的抬起他的右手，然後是左手。當他終於能夠從沙發上站起身的時候，厚實的木門也在野獸的摧殘下跟著破碎開來。

Charles想要後退一步閃開野獸撲來的攻擊，但那幾乎要罷工的身體卻沒有立即接收到他的訊號。野獸瞬間將毫無動作的他壓在地板上，寬大的嘴巴露出尖銳的獠牙，拼命的擺動頭顱想要咬斷Charles脆弱的脖頸。

因為野獸身上混雜著水溝及血腥的臭味，頭上更是長著六顆碩大的眼睛，Charles能感到胃部正在劇烈翻滾。他極力忍耐著噁心感，一隻手勉強阻擋野獸，另一隻手探往掉落在一旁的燭臺，接著連續狠狠重擊野獸的頭部。效果看上去雖然沒有很好，但野獸還是因此發出痛苦的嗚咽，稍微退開了一些。

Charles趁此機會用力將牠從身上踹開，然後在牠緩過來之前吃力的爬起身。他看著那隻野獸甩了甩頭，看上去更加憤怒的想要將他撕成碎片了。

面對發狂憤怒的野獸，Charles強烈懷疑他手裡的武器根本無法殺死這頭瘋狂的野獸。於是就在他一籌莫展，考慮應該要和野獸對決還是逃跑——但他覺得自己現在的狀態肯定跑不了——的時候，牠的痛苦哀鳴隨著突如其來的槍聲一同響起。

Charles驚訝的朝門口抬眼望去，一個穿著黑色套裝、擁有暗金色頭髮的男人正架著一把獵槍，槍口穩定的瞄在野獸身上。男人在野獸掙扎發出嘶鳴的時候再次開了一槍，還在垂死掙扎的野獸總算在槍械的威力下順從的躺倒在血泊中，結束了這場對Charles來說十分艱難的戰鬥。

這個男人非常好心的救了他，Charles理應要滿懷感激的和他致謝，但Charles在放鬆下來的前一刻，立即從他的穿著看出了這個男人是名獵人，因此他還無法放下戒心。而很顯然的，相當英俊的獵人還不知道他是個吸血鬼。因為他很快的收起了他的獵槍，走上前來關切的詢問他。

「你還好嗎？」他越過野獸的屍體，灰綠色的眼睛擔憂地看向Charles的胸口。

因為剛剛經歷了和野獸劇烈打鬥的關係，好不容易才止住的鮮血再次緩慢的從傷口處往外流出，濡濕了裡面那件看上去早已慘不忍睹的白色襯衫。

Charles相信再這樣下去他恐怕就會因為失血過多而死。

眼前一陣陣的發黑正在強烈的提醒他必須立即去吸一個人類的鮮血來補足他缺失的那些血液，而很不幸的，這裡就有一個健全的成年男性人類，還是個他一點也不想碰上的獵人。

吸血鬼敏銳的聽覺能夠讓他聽到人類的血液在血管中快速流動的聲音，更是能夠清晰的聽到心臟的搏動聲。

意識開始昏沉的Charles聽著獵人跳得有點快的心跳，不斷失血的情況下以及內心深處對血的強烈渴望，令他本能的想要露出尖牙咬破男人的皮膚，暢飲既溫熱又甜美的鮮血。但Charles不想破壞給自己訂下的原則——絕不直接咬破人類的皮膚吸食血液。

而且在這個情況下，只要他一嚐到鮮血，他就很難再控制住自己的本能。他很有可能會殺死剛剛才救過他的獵人。

Charles因為這個可怕的可能性而努力克制自己對血液的渴望，卻也因此導致他的身體開始難以抑制的顫抖起來。然而獵人似乎誤以為他的顫抖是因為失血過多造成的，獵人立即從他的背包裡取出一捲乾淨的繃帶。

「你需要止血。」他語氣堅定地說，靠近Charles想要幫他處理傷口，但這只讓Charles更加頭暈目眩。他擔心自己最後會克制不了自己對血液的慾望，於是往後避開了獵人友善的幫助。

「謝謝你的幫忙，好心的獵人。」他感激地說，沒有想到自己一開口的聲音會如此沙啞。「但我想你可以離開了。」

Charles看著那對漂亮的灰綠色眼睛，祈禱著他能夠順從他的意離開這裡。但很顯然獵人並不打算就這樣丟下Charles離去，因為他挑起一邊眉毛，堅定的態度表明了他不會讓Charles在這裡自生自滅。

「你傷得很嚴重，」獵人說道，「你看起來非常需要我的幫忙。」

「不，我不——」

「 ** _你需要_** 。」獵人強硬的拽住了Charles的手，抓的力道不至於讓他感到疼痛，卻也無法用力掙開。「你看上去就像是隨時會昏過去一樣。」

Charles還想要反抗，但他覺得自己確實就快要昏過去了，不自覺的就被獵人拉到沙發椅上坐下，而對方就站在他身前用眼神詢問他是否可以脫下衣物。

Charles抬頭瞪著獵人，考慮著到底要不要在這個時候告訴他其實他是個吸血鬼，是他的狩獵目標之一。但他不會傻到做這種自殺式的行為，因為他現在非常需要活著，也非常需要止血。

於是Charles最後接受了獵人向他遞出的協助，沉默不語的解開身上的衣物，任由獵人將一個像是藥膏的東西輕輕的抹在傷口上，然後再用繃帶一圈圈纏緊。

「你是住在這裡的人嗎？」

Charles原以為他們的沉默會一直持續到處理完傷口之後，所以一直在沉思的Charles在聽到獵人的問話後，愣了有半秒的時間才簡單的回覆他。

「不是。」

「那麼你住哪裡？」

Charles咬著嘴唇，明白自己不應該隨便把有關他的事告訴這名獵人，那只會將他置入於危險之中，更有可能會害到Raven和他的朋友們。但是獵人的友善讓他無法對他說謊，他個人的意志也不願意對他撒謊。因此Charles在獵人再次提出疑問之前緩聲回答了他的問題，並告訴他正在往威徹斯特前進。

「威徹斯特？」獵人在繃帶上固定末端時挑眉說，「如果你不介意的話，我能送你過去，畢竟這裡離威徹斯特有一段不短的距離。」

Charles略微訝異的看向獵人認真的表情，因為他的善意而讓他嚴峻的面龐多了幾分溫柔。

Charles完全沒有料想到獵人會提出這樣的提議，而且這個提議對Charles目前的狀態來說相當吸引人。但他知道這會是個危險且糟糕的選擇，因為如果他和獵人同行的話，他的身份隨時都有可能被揭露。Charles幾乎能夠想像的到，當獵人發現他是吸血鬼，然後因為自己幫助了吸血鬼而震怒的樣子。Charles相信到時候他一定會死的比其他怪物或者先前死去的吸血鬼還要慘烈。

他不敢也不願意為自己的生命冒險，於是他最終只是委婉的拒絕他。

「再次謝謝你的好意，好心的獵人，」Charles邊穿上衣服邊緩聲說，內心無比希望對方能夠很快放棄送他一程的想法。「但我猜你應該還有其他事要做，我不想浪費你寶貴的時間。」

即便獵人在被Charles拒絕後，他還是沒有放棄陪同他去威徹斯特的決定。

「實際上送你去威徹斯特並不會阻礙到我獵殺怪物這件事。有鑑於你的傷和外面都是怪物的情況下，我懷疑你根本就走不了幾里路。」他面對著Charles後靠在一張木桌前，語調略有些譏諷的味道。「還有我叫Erik Lehnsherr，如果你想知道的話。」

噢，當然了，他的名字當然叫Erik Lehnsherr，那個鼎鼎大名的吸血鬼獵人，Charles臉色慘白的想著。他之前有在其他吸血鬼當中聽過一些有關於他的風聲，Erik Lehnsherr除了獵殺其他像是狼人或女巫之外的族群，據說他對吸血鬼的仇恨比其他種族要更加強烈，幾乎是恨不得把世界上所有的吸血鬼都消除殆盡。

很多的吸血鬼都聽說過Erik Lehnsherr曾經獨自鏟除了至少兩個以上的吸血鬼巢穴。這件事讓許多吸血鬼開始擔驚受怕起來，卻也對這名獵人更加憤恨，紛紛想殺了他以報族人的仇。但好幾次的失敗讓他們最後只能選擇躲藏，能不碰上就不碰上他。

然而Charles的運氣似乎沒有他想像中的那麼好。就在這個滿是怪物的地方，就在他受重傷的時候，他遇上的獵人就叫Erik Lehnsherr。Charles已經可以想像自己會如何慘烈悲壯的死在他的手下了。

「當然，Lehnsherr先生。我是Charles Xavier。」Charles鎮定地說，基於基本的禮節很自然的說出自己的名字，而後他很快就因為Erik輕微皺起眉頭的反應後悔說出自己的姓氏，畢竟他的姓氏在吸血鬼當中算是有名的家族。如果Erik足夠了解吸血鬼有哪些家族的話，那麼他一定會聽過這個姓氏。但從這名獵人放鬆、毫無攻擊姿態的反應來看，也許他並沒有聽過他的姓氏。於是Charles定了下心神，強迫自己的聲線聽起來足夠冷靜。「請你不用擔心，Lehnsherr先生。我自己一個人就可以撐過接下來的路途，外面應該還有很多比我更需要你的協助的人，所以別把時間浪費在我身上了。」

「但我覺得——」

「拜託，Lehnsherr先生，」Charles打斷他，真誠地祈求道，「你去幫助其他人吧。現在我很需要休息，真的。你快去忙你自己的事吧。」

「好吧。」Erik似乎是終於在Charles強硬的態度下妥協了，然後Charles驚駭的看著他從背包裡拿出一把特別的純銀匕首遞到他面前，看起來就是為了對付狼人和他們所製作的匕首。「我看你好像沒有武器，這把就留給你防身吧。」

「不，我不能拿你的東西。這看上去很特別。」Charles看著那把近在咫尺的銀製匕首不由得感到了一陣恐慌，下意識的往沙發裡縮了下，非常擔心自己會碰到那把匕首。

Erik似乎因為他的反應而略微皺起了眉，微微瞇起那雙灰綠色的眼睛，懷疑地打量著Charles。

「我還有一把，所以你不用擔心這個問題。」他說，堅決把匕首遞給他，「你必須拿著。」那把匕首離Charles更近了。他已經沒有地方可以躲了，只能拉緊衣服盡量讓自己的任何一處皮膚不要暴露出來，減少直接碰到的機會。

「如果你堅持的話，幫我放在桌上就可以了。」他裝作從容地說。或許是因為Charles裝的還不夠鎮定的關係，Erik從他身上瞧出了一些端倪。

「你在害怕什麼？」他皺眉低聲問。

「我沒有在怕什麼。」Charles心虛反駁，強迫自己不要因為急躁而去催促他快點離開，因為那只會增加Erik現在對他的疑心。

Erik若有所思的看著他。「你確實在害怕 _什麼_ 。」他安靜地陳述，然後在Charles反應過來之前，直接拉過他的手，迅速將匕首塞到他的手裡。

當皮膚和銀製匕首接觸的瞬間，Charles感到自己的手掌就像是被烈火給灼燒一樣，接觸的地方冒出了一縷明顯的白煙。他快速的將銀製匕首甩出，掉在地上發出不大不小的聲響。

Charles忍著手上的疼痛，顫抖著看向臉色陰沉的Erik，他幾乎能夠看見死神正在慢慢的朝他逼近，準備把他帶到亡者的國度。

而他將再也見不到Raven了。

「我想起來了，你是那個Xavier家族的吸血鬼，」Erik語氣裡明顯的厭惡令Charles不禁往後縮了縮。那雙原本平靜的灰綠色眼睛染上了強烈的凶狠和憤怒，只見Erik立即從小腿抽出另外一把小刀——當然，那也是銀製的——將鋒利的刀鋒抵在Charles的脖頸上凶惡道，「 _ **而**_ _ **你竟然膽敢騙取我的信任！**_ 」

Charles被Erik吼的顫抖了一下，極力保持鎮定面對暴怒的Erik。

「我從來就沒有說過我是人類。」他冷漠地說，努力往後縮著脖子盡量遠離那支小刀，但他已經沒有更多的空間可以後退了，他恨不得讓自己融進這張沙發裡。

Erik看上去更憤怒了，他抓著Charles的前襟將他從沙發椅上扯起來，然後狠狠的把他摜摔到一旁的木桌上，後腰以及胸口上的疼痛讓Charles忍不住嗚咽出聲。

「你們的巢穴在哪裡？」Erik壓著他冷聲問道。

Charles緩了一下，怒瞪著粗魯的Erik咬牙回答。「我不加入任何一個巢穴。」

Erik皺起眉，顯然相當不滿意Charles的答案。

「不要逼我傷害你。」他冷冷地說，小刀更緊的貼到Charles的脖子上，銳利的刀鋒輕鬆的在他的脖頸上割出一道傷口，絲絲血液從細小的縫隙流出，銀器更是燙的Charles再次發出一聲細微的痛呼。「回答我的問題。」Erik繃著聲線說。

「我說了，我沒有加入任何一個巢穴，只有我自己而已。」Charles重複道，因為Erik粗魯的對待也起了一絲火氣。

「我記得你說過你要回威徹斯特。」Erik譏諷般地提醒Charles曾說過的話。「所以那是你們的巢穴？在威徹斯特的哪裡？」

「你就那麼相信我說的是真的？」

「你騙不了我，我知道威徹斯特確實有吸血鬼的巢穴，只是不知道在哪裡而已。」Erik冷冷地威脅道，「別給我耍任何把戲，老實回答我的問題。你們的巢穴在哪裡？」

「你憑什麼以為我會告訴你？」Charles冷冷地嗤笑，「我是不會告訴你的，到死都不會。所以你要是想殺了我，就快點動手。」

如果真的死在這裡的話，至少Raven不會看到他慘死的模樣，Charles樂觀地想道。可Erik似乎並沒有打算就在這裡將他處決。他在沉默一段時間後，從那彷彿被塞了很多東西的背包裡拿出一副鐐銬，Charles馬上就明白他想做什麼了。

「你以為這樣就能逼我說出口了嗎？」他嘶聲抵抗，掙扎著想要脫離Erik的掌控時卻不小心碰到了抵在脖子上的銀製小刀。那股像是要燙掉他一層皮的疼痛使他無力地倒回桌面，而Erik也在他痛苦的時候用鐐銬拴住他的脖頸和雙手。

「試試看不就知道了。」他冷笑著從Charles身上退開，順手用力扯了一下鐵鏈，毫無準備的Charles因為拉力而離開桌面重摔在地。屈辱感令他抬頭怒視著此刻看起來面目可憎的Erik。

「反正我們還有很長的路途可以好好 _溝通_ ，不是嗎？」Erik露出了殘酷的微笑。

面對著如今的境地，Charles只是灰心的低下頭，然後在Erik的拉扯下被迫順從的站起身。

*

出生於貴族的吸血鬼從來沒有遭受過這樣的對待。

即使Charles再怎麼憤怒，胸口中的那團火最後也只能化作無力感，被迫接受自己像個囚犯一樣被痛恨吸血鬼的獵人給拴住。這對他來說是莫大的屈辱，也是相當糟糕的境況，因為你根本不知道對方會對你做什麼凶暴的事。

然而令Charles有些意外的是，Erik除了在一開始用銀小刀威脅他割他幾刀之外，他到現在都還沒有對他用過殘酷的酷刑。沒有拷問，沒有折磨，他甚至不怎麼跟他說話，只是一直拉著鐵鏈拖著他往威徹斯特的方向前進。

Charles想要弄明白獵人的想法，但因為疲倦感使他的頭腦昏沉的無法集中思考，身上的疼痛更是一分一秒都沒有停止過，他的步伐也因此變得越來越緩慢沉重。而這也導致Erik都會用力拉扯鐵鏈催促他快點跟上，次數頻繁到令Charles對於鐐銬在皮膚上摩擦造成的疼痛感到了麻木。

Charles昏昏沉沉的走在Erik身後，不知道自從那天過後已經過去幾天了。也許有三天，也許有一週，也許更久，Charles不清楚，畢竟天空總是灰濛濛的，幾乎看不見太陽，反而能一直看到那顆看起來比以前要更碩大、更貼近他們的月亮。

在Charles不知道第幾次被Erik凶惡的拉扯鐵鏈的時候，疲倦沉重的身體終於在拉力的慣性下而摔倒在冰冷潮濕的石磚地上。

「站起來。」

意識昏沉間，Charles聽到那位獵人以冷酷的語調命令他。他現在覺得自己的身體已經不再屬於他了，雙手雙腳都脫離了他的控制，沉重的癱在那裡不聽他的使喚。

他無法站起身，體內在瘋狂的渴望鮮血，而這股渴望幾乎要逼瘋他了，他現在竟然開始覺得就算是詭異怪物的鮮血也能飲下肚，只要能夠讓他好受些的話。但他僅存的理智強烈拒絕這個選項，因為他不確定在喝下牠們的血液之後，是否也會變得跟牠們一樣詭異又畸形。這個想像讓他不由自主的顫慄起來。

要是有血袋的話……要是能夠找到一包血袋的話……

Charles在迷糊之際感覺到自己被人抓著衣服粗魯的拖起來。他知道那個人是Erik，他正在為自己的毫無反應而在他耳邊大喊他的名字。

他的聲音聽起來縹緲且虛幻，卻又如洪鐘般響亮的讓他感到煩躁。想讓他閉嘴的Charles費力的掀開眼皮，睜眼便意外的看到Erik那張總是嚴峻的表情在此刻竟表露出了隱約的擔憂。

他還以為Erik對待吸血鬼時會特別的殘酷無情——至少他不應該在他面前露出這樣的表情。

Charles望進那對灰綠色的眼睛，張開乾燥蒼白的雙唇打算說點什麼，卻突然聽到遠處有細微的聲響。聽起來像是有幾個戴著鐐銬的人正在走動，而那聲音逐漸在朝他們接近。Charles聽不出那是什麼，但他能肯定那絕對不是人類，因為他沒有聽到除了Erik以外的心跳聲。

「牠們……」Charles顫抖著抓住Erik的前臂，不顧對方是否會因為他的舉動而感到厭惡，虛弱的提醒Erik近在咫尺的危機。「牠們在這裡，牠們要來了……」

但很顯然他的提醒已經太遲了。Charles強迫身體再次回歸到他的控制，奮力讓自己坐起身時，他驚恐的瞪著遠處那三個已經進入他們視野的人影。牠們穿著一身黑色長袍，頭戴著兜帽無法看清面容，各手持著一支火把及一把長刀，雙手雙腳都戴著已經失去作用的鐐銬，斷開的鐵鏈在晃動下發出清脆的聲響。

「你自己一個人對付不了牠們，」戰鬥本能激發了Charles的腎上腺素，他覺得身體又是他自己的了。在跟著Erik起身時，他舉起被銬在一起的雙手緩聲勸說道，「你必須替我解開這個，這樣我才能幫你。」

Erik不為所動地將他的獵槍上膛。「我怎麼知道你不會趁機逃跑。」

「我不會丟下你一個人。」Charles瞪著他，看著漸漸接近他們的人影有些著急了起來，「快點，難道你想要我拖累你嗎？」

Charles相信Erik明白該怎麼做才是對目前的狀況最有利的。如果他不想要被弄死的話，就一定得解開他身上的鐐銬，否則Charles在一旁也只是在拖他後腿而已。

令人高興的是，Erik在緊皺眉頭思考片刻後，終於接受了Charles的建議。他不情願的替他解開了鐐銬，並交給他一把匕首，冷淡的威脅他。

「你要是逃跑的話，我一定會開槍打你的腿。」

Charles翻了翻白眼，右手握緊了木製刀柄，面向已經接近他們並要做出攻擊的怪物。「我說了我不會跑。」

他努力忽視渾身的不適，抓緊匕首迎上敵人。在近距離接觸怪物之後，Charles才在那身長袍底下看清怪物就像是被剝掉一整層皮一樣的樣貌，只能看到裸露的肉紅色，眼眶更是深深的凹陷下去，可怕的讓人心生膽寒。

Charles原本還很擔心這些怪物會很不好對付，因為他現在還很虛弱，對他來說戰鬥還是太勉強了。但還好牠們的速度都不算快，可以說是比現在的Charles還要更加遲鈍。

很快他就在Erik解決掉另外兩個怪物之後，順利殺死了最後一個。

Charles喘著氣望向看起來依然很緊繃的Erik，他無奈的嘆息一聲，走過去反手將匕首遞還給他。

「你可以再把我拴起來了。」他自覺的伸出雙手讓Erik方便用鐐銬拴住他。

Erik遲疑著接過那支匕首，應該是沒有見過這麼自動的吸血鬼，手裡拿著鐵鏈遲遲沒有動作。

然而就在獵人躊躇的時候，Charles依然沒有忘記他們現在還在滿是怪物的街道上。即使他現在虛弱的連站都無法站穩，卻還是比Erik還要更早發現對方背後那頭打算偷襲的野獸。

於是當Charles用力將獵人推開，在腰腹感受到撕裂般的劇痛之後，第一個想到的竟然是他肯定會是世界上第一個因為出手救獵人而葬送自己的愚蠢吸血鬼。第二個則是想到Raven在發現他做了這件事之後，因而怒氣沖沖的模樣。

這個想像畫面讓Charles在倒地的時候忍不住笑了起來，然後立即因為牽扯到腹部而感到劇烈的疼痛，甚至因為大量出血的關係越加頭暈目眩。嚴重的耳鳴讓他聽不到任何聲音，昏暗的視線讓他無法看清Erik現在怎麼樣了，是否有受到傷害。

很快這個疑問獲得了解答。Charles感到自己被小心的扶起來，可以感受到對方相當謹慎的在移動他，Charles卻還是因拉扯到傷口而瘋狂喘氣，能感覺到有更多的鮮血從他捂在腰腹上的指縫間流過。

在Charles的意識逐漸模糊的時候，他明白自己就快要死了。然而他一直都不是個會懼怕死亡的人。即使現在他還不想死，他依然做好了迎接死神的心理準備。

但很顯然，他身邊的獵人還不想讓他就這樣死去。當他的嘴唇嚐到一絲腥甜的味道時，他瞬間意識到Erik正在做一個不明智的行為。這個認知開始令他感到恐慌，因為Erik根本就不明白，他這麼做只會害死他自己而已。

Charles努力壓抑著大口吸吮血液的衝動，顫抖著嘗試推開Erik，但他實在太虛弱了，這只是讓他的動作看起來像是欲拒還迎一樣。

在「被迫」吞下不少血液之後，Charles的耳膜終於不再發出嗡鳴聲，視線也逐漸清晰。於是他這才知道血液的來源來自Erik小臂上的一道傷口。俐落的傷口切面表明了那是他自己割開的。只為了要把血餵給他，只為了要救活他。

「夠了。」Charles忍下還想繼續飲血的慾望，用了點力氣推開他。「你會被我吸乾的。」

Erik沒有堅持，只是替他們兩人都做了點簡單的包紮，然後他小心翼翼的扶起Charles。

「來吧，你需要休息。」Erik的語氣明顯比之前要溫和許多，讓Charles想起了他們第一次見面的時候，Erik的態度也是這麼溫柔——在他發現他是吸血鬼以前。

他們所在的這個區域有很多的住宅，Erik很快就在附近找到一棟安全的房子稍作停留。

「你需要休息多久？」Erik扶著Charles平躺在單人床上時問道。

「應該要三天以上。」Charles猶豫著望向沒什麼表情的Erik，緩聲告知他，「我休息的時候不能被吵醒。」

Erik點頭。「我知道了。」他轉身走向門邊，停頓了幾秒後又對他說，「我會待在外面。」

Charles很緩慢的點了一下頭，看著Erik輕輕地關上木門。他將雙手自然的交疊放在胸腹上，明白不只是他們之間的關係，好像還有什麼也受到了微小的變化。

他緩緩閉上眼睛，讓自己陷入長久的沉睡。

*

Charles醒來的時候，身體的輕盈感讓他知道這次他終於得到了很好的休息。

他撐著身體坐起身，舒服的往後伸展自己的身體，然後他解開身上的衣服以及繃帶。以為能看到乾淨完整的皮膚，沒想到那幾道清晰的爪痕還在那裡。或許是因為這次傷得比較重的關係，而他又休息的不夠久，所以才沒有完全好起來，Charles心想。至少它現在沒有在流血，也沒有痛到讓他想要抓狂。依傷口現在癒合的程度，也許再過個幾天就會好了。

在把衣服穿回身上時，他恍然發覺這身衣服早已破爛不堪，上頭沾染的鮮血看上去也相當駭人醒目。恰好這間房間似乎是屋主的臥室，他下床打開房間裡的衣櫥，顯然屋主在離開時非常匆忙，裡面還掛著幾套乾淨的衣物。

Charles隨意的挑了一套合身且順眼的衣物穿上。等把衣服都整理好之後，他打開門走出房間，一眼就看到了坐在單人沙發上看書的Erik，一旁的壁爐正在燃燒著柴薪，火光忽明忽暗的跳躍在Erik那張沉靜的面容上。

「你醒了。」Erik很快就察覺到站在房門前的Charles，那對被火光照亮的灰綠色眼眸朝他望了過來。

「是的。」Charles回答，猶豫著說，「我——我能知道我睡多久了嗎？」他走過去想要在另一張沙發椅上坐下，但他立即回想起他們之前的關係——他不知道他是否有這個資格坐在沙發上、坐在Erik的旁邊。

Erik看出了他的疑慮，他在片刻遲疑後帶著一點不確定的語氣說，「你可以坐下。」他說，然後把書籍的內頁朝向自己蓋在雙腿上。「你睡了五天，Charles。」

_Charles_ 。

他說的是Charles，而不是什麼Xavier先生或是其他更難聽的字眼。這是好事。他們現在的關係不再像前幾天那麼緊繃了，而這代表Charles不再需要小心翼翼的，或者再次被迫戴上那令他倍感屈辱的鐐銬。

他得感謝那隻幾乎要了他的命的野獸，Charles在沙發椅上坐下時想道。感謝上帝給了他能夠改變他們關係的契機。

雖然他們的關係緩和了不少，但現在卻感覺更微妙了。他們互相依然是敵對的關係，Erik也不像是完全放下了對吸血鬼的仇恨。很顯然他陷入了相互矛盾的心理狀態。

在只有火焰燃燒的聲音中，Charles看著Erik緩緩地闔上手中的書，書脊上的書名清晰的進入了他的視野。

「你在看《永恆之王》。」Charles盡量讓自己的聲音不要聽起來太驚訝。「很有眼光。」

「在這裡隨便找的，畢竟在等你的時候沒什麼事情可做。」Erik將書籍擱置在旁邊的小桌上，手指交叉放在腹部的位置，抬眼看向Charles。「這本書怎麼樣並不是重點，Charles。我有問題要問你。」

Charles迎著他專注的目光，立即明白他想要問的是什麼。

「你那時候為什麼要救我？」

這個問題在Charles的預料之內，而且也沒有那麼難回答。「我不會眼睜睜的看著你被怪物攻擊，或者被怪物殺死，」他真誠地回答，「即使你是個獵人，那也會讓我愧疚的難以承受。」

Erik緩緩的皺起眉頭，Charles猜他正在思考他說的話是否可信。

「在我遇見你的時候，你已經受傷了。你那時為什麼沒有吸我的血？」Erik又問。

「因為我給自己定了一個原則：絕不在對方尚未同意的情況下吸食任何一個人類的鮮血。」Charles坦然地說，「雖然有時還是會去吸食動物的血液，但我可以保證，我從來沒有吸乾過任何一隻動物，而大多數時候我還是會選擇血袋。」

「為什麼你要這麼做？」Erik困惑地問，「這對你來說沒有好處，而且還很麻煩。」

「好處是我不會變成像Shaw、或是其他跟他一樣的吸血鬼那樣。到處找人下手，吸乾他們。」Charles低聲說，「我不想那麼做，我不想殺死任何一個人類。」

Erik皺起眉。「誰是Shaw？」

「Sebastian Shaw。一個殘暴嗜血的男人，他和他的同伴組成了一個勢力眾多的巢穴，而他是當中的頭領。」Charles聳肩說，「有一次他邀請我加入他們的巢穴，但被我拒絕了，他到現在還在為這件事感到不滿，頻頻找我麻煩。」

Erik挑起眉毛，認真的審視著他。「你是個異類，Charles。」他評價道，「我從沒有遇過像你這樣…… _好_ 的吸血鬼。」

「謝謝稱讚。」Charles在Erik明顯柔和下來的目光裡緩緩露出微笑。「那麼能換我問你一個問題嗎，Lehnsherr先生？」

Charles表面上看起來很冷靜，其實他的心裡非常忐忑，因為他看到獵人皺起了眉，看起來不像是很樂意回答他的問題。

「Erik就好。」長久的沉默之後，Erik終於開口了。「你問吧。你想問什麼？」

「我只是想知道，你為什麼這麼恨我們？」Charles小心翼翼的開口，仔細觀察著Erik的表情。當Charles看到他立刻沉下臉後，他緊張的差點以為他就要憤怒的朝他攻擊，但他沒有，他只是深深的吸了一口氣。

「那時候是個安靜的夜晚，而我只有七歲，」他艱澀地說，「我在房間裡聽到了我媽媽的尖叫，我馬上跑下樓，第一眼看到的是一個吸血鬼在吸我媽媽的血，他——他很快吸乾了她。他就像丟棄垃圾一樣丟開她。」說著他的臉上涌起了鮮明的怒意，緊抓在椅扶上的手指用力到泛白。「然後我看到了他的臉，但他並沒有看到我。他在殺了我媽媽之後很快就離開了。我到現在都還記得他的臉長什麼樣子。」

「不可能。」Charles驚訝道，「即使他沒有看到你，也一定不可能不知道你的存在。你知道的，一些吸血鬼的能力能讓我們感知到。他為什麼放過你了？」

「我不知道，但是既然他放我走，那他就得做好我會找他復仇的心理準備。」

Charles能明顯感覺到Erik言語之間的恨意，那深刻、令人畏懼又令人能感到疼痛的仇恨。

「殺戮不會帶給你平靜，Erik。」在沉默片刻後，他只是這麼說。

「你不懂。」Erik緊繃著怒意冷冷地說，「我必須這麼做，我 ** _必須_** 殺了他。」

Charles搖頭微笑。「我懂的，Erik。」他苦澀地說，「我當然懂。我的父親在我還小的時候，就死在獵人的手下了。而我的母親也病逝了。」

Erik顯然沒有預料到會聽到這個，心情複雜的一時說不出話。片刻後他才緩緩地問，「那麼你為什麼……」

「就像我說的，殺戮不會帶給你平靜。」Charles溫聲說，看著Erik難得帶有一點愧疚情緒的灰綠色眼睛，在躊躇一秒後，終究還是決定把他一直想隱瞞的事說出來。「而且很幸運的是，我在之後碰上了Raven。那時她闖入我家被我發現，於是我收留了她，把她當做是我的妹妹，我們一直一起生活到現在。我很感謝上帝讓她出現在我的生命中。她陪伴我渡過了那段黑暗的時光。」

「她也是吸血鬼？」

「是的。她和我一樣時常飲用血袋，並且我能夠保證，她絕對沒有殺死任何一個人類。」

「我相信你。」Erik語調溫和地說，已經聽不出他對吸血鬼的憤怒和恨意，代表Erik對他漸漸卸下了防備，也代表Charles也許有機會和他成為朋友。這是他樂於看見的發展。

「謝謝你願意相信我，Erik。」他真摯地致謝，Erik扯出了一道飽含歉意的微笑。

「你的傷還好嗎？」他愧疚又充滿關懷地問。

「當然，我已經好很多了。」Charles微笑回應。

「你需要喝血嗎？」Erik試探性地問，Charles驚訝地瞪著他，回想起當時就是因為有Erik他才有機會活下來，而他還沒有為這件事和他道謝。

「不，我現在這樣很好。」他感激地說，「你已經給我喝了很多了，很謝謝你的奉獻，Erik。」雖然Charles想知道Erik救他的原因是什麼——實際上，他猜那是因為Erik需要他引路才選擇讓他活下來——但那已經不重要了。「而現在，你需要休息。你看起來很疲倦。」

Erik挑起一抹輕鬆又充滿倦意的微笑，沒有反駁Charles，聳肩站起身。

「你說的沒錯，我需要休息。」他走到房間門口，那扇門在Charles出來的時候尚未被關上，所以省去了開門的動作。Erik在踏進門一步後，側過身看向還坐在沙發裡望著他的Charles，猶豫片刻後跟他道了一聲晚安。

雖然現在的時間應該是白天，但有鑑於這裡的天空總是看起來像是夜晚，月亮也一直懸掛在高空，從未有落下的時候，而Charles也不是真的很在意到底該說晚安或早安。於是他溫聲回應了和他一樣的話。

當Charles看著Erik關上門後，他探身拿取被Erik擱置在小桌上的《永恆之王》，感受著封皮上還帶有微溫的溫度。他忍不住回想起Erik坐在他對面的沙發椅上，閱讀這本書時寧靜且柔和的畫面，然後他微笑著翻開了第一頁。

*

Erik終於決定不再對Charles使用他極為痛恨的鐐銬了，那讓他在接下來的路途中輕鬆了不少，他們之間的氛圍也處在令人輕鬆愉悅的狀態。

威徹斯特對他們來說是個不算遠但有一段不短的距離的城市，尤其是在沒有任何一樣交通工具可以使用，且現在街上又到處都是需要處理的怪物。光是處理怪物就能花掉他們很多時間。而耗費了很多精力和時間的他們，在走了將近七個小時後，終於看到這座城市的一座大橋。只要走過那座大橋，穿過剩下的最後一個街區，就代表他們快要能夠離開這座城市了。

一路上他們在處理各個長相畸形醜陋的怪物時，雙方產生了一種絕妙的默契，依靠他們的力量和默契都很輕易的解決了很多的敵人。Charles非常相信現在的Erik肯定沒那麼討厭和吸血鬼並肩作戰，因為他感覺的到Erik的情緒不再那麼緊繃和彆扭，甚至有點自在。Charles承認自己也有同樣的感受。

「你知道這些怪物是從哪裡來的嗎？」在解決掉怪異的藍色黏稠怪物之後，Charles邊甩掉刀上的黏液邊問。

他們很常在戰鬥之後隨便聊點什麼，大多數時候都是Charles在說他自己的事情。比如自己以前和Raven碰上的各種趣事，或是在尋找食物的時候遇到的驚險時刻。

Erik總是很認真的聆聽，有時也會給予Charles適當的回應。即使對方不怎麼提自己的事情，Charles依舊很滿意，甚至是很享受自己和對方目前的相處狀態。因為Charles發現他是個既聰明又很有魅力的人。雖然有時他的脾氣暴躁了點。

「不知道。」Erik一臉嫌惡的清理著在戰鬥時沾到身上的藍色黏液。「牠們都是突然出現的，我在路上有遇到過幾個倖存者，但沒有人知道這是怎麼回事——該死！」他在和那些難以清理的黏液搏鬥片刻後，因為無法弄掉那團黏液而讓Erik暴躁的罵了一聲，鬱悶的打算直接忽視那團見鬼的黏液。

「我以為獵人都不是很在乎這些髒污的，沒想到你還挺愛乾淨。」Charles有些好笑的走上前，用袖子在Erik的前襟擦抹。很快那團黏液就被他處理掉了。Charles雖然覺得這沒有什麼，但是看久了便也覺得這確實很噁心，於是他用匕首小心的把他袖子上的黏液刮下來甩掉。「好了，」他高興的拍了拍被細心的清理過後的位置，乾淨的像是沒有任何髒東西沾到Erik身上過一樣。「我幫你弄掉了，那麼我們——」

Charles微笑著抬起頭對上Erik隱含著複雜情緒又有些熱切的目光時，他才猛然意識到自己和對方貼的實在太近了。近到能看清那對灰綠色瞳孔的紋路、感受到對方吐出的溫熱氣息、衣料之下的肌肉線條，以及那能讓人安心的溫度。

要知道，Erik是個長相英俊又迷人性感的獵人，而這所有的一切就像血液的香味一樣深深吸引著Charles，令他有種想要親吻上對方的衝動。但幸好他沒有迷失自我。在他真正這麼做之前，他便立即退開到三步遠的地方，即將從脖子爬到耳朵上的熱度因為對方輕微皺起的眉頭而驚慌的消褪下去。

Charles並沒有忘記迷人的獵人有多痛恨吸血鬼，即便他們之間的關係已經緩和了很多，那也不代表Erik會願意被吸血鬼觸碰，而他剛剛那樣的舉動——老天，他太超過了。Charles幾近恐慌的想著。他真的犯了大錯了。

Charles神情緊張的看著獵人臉上略有些不滿的神色，能夠想像對方接著會憤怒的抓住他，然後用他以為不會再看到的鐐銬牢牢的套在他身上。那令他下意識的摸了摸自己的脖子，隱約感覺到戴著鐐銬時所造成的不適和疼痛。

該死，他得說點什麼，他必須說點什麼。Charles是真的不想再戴上那副見鬼的鐐銬了。

但在他躊躇著開口道歉之前，Erik卻反而先開口了。

「謝謝你，Charles。」他整理著自己的衣裳，語調意外的柔和，令Charles有些驚訝的漸漸放鬆了緊繃的身體。

「能幫助你是我的榮幸。」他緩聲回覆，儘管Erik看上去沒有發怒的跡象，Charles還是小心翼翼地問，「我們能繼續走了嗎？」

「當然。」

他們一起並肩走過街道，Charles不確定地看了一眼Erik的側臉，發現獵人確實沒有因為他逾矩的舉動而心情不佳，反而好像挺不錯的樣子。這讓Charles越來越摸不清Erik對於吸血鬼的看法是否有所改變。但不管如何，他還是在內心慎重的告誡自己，千萬不能再發生像剛剛那樣的事情了。不論是因為他們各自身份的關係，還是其他不能說出口的原因。

當他們即將走上大橋的時候，吸血鬼敏銳的感官先獵人一步感知到了其他人類的存在。Charles在聽到除了Erik以外的心跳聲後立刻停下腳步，確定有三個人類在朝他們靠近，他正想提醒Erik，他們便遠遠地看到那三個人類手提著煤油燈正朝著他們緩緩走來。

警戒心很強的獵人立即把手放在武器上。不知是下意識做出的舉動還是他本人確實想這麼做，Charles有些訝異的看向立刻把自己擋在身後、做出保護性動作的Erik，而他顯然沒有意識到自己的舉動。

不管是有意還是無意的，Erik這種相當於貼心的舉動還是讓Charles感到了一絲雀躍和難以言表的甜蜜。

那三個人類很快就走到了他們面前，站在中間的是一個褐色長髮的年輕女人，在她旁邊的兩個男人手持著一把獵槍，看起來像是負責保護她的保鏢。他們手裡都拿著一包看上去很鼓的麻布袋，Charles可以合理推斷他們出來是為了食物和物資。

「你們是住在這裡的人嗎？」女人開口說話的同時，將帶有審視但保持善意的目光停留在Erik身上，然後她頓了一下，語氣略為驚訝地說，「噢！你是個獵人？」

「沒錯，我是獵人。」Erik微微挑起眉，確定他們沒有敵意後稍微放鬆了警戒，卻依然堅持擋在Charles身前。「我們正在趕路，如果你們沒什麼事的話，麻煩讓開。」

女人因為Erik不怎麼禮貌的態度也挑起了一邊眉毛，但她沒有因此發怒，而是看向Erik身後的Charles。

「我認為你應該讓你的朋友休息一下，他的臉色看起來很差。」她擔憂且溫和的邀請他們。「你們可以跟我們一起去這附近的教堂，那裡沒有什麼怪物，是這裡目前最安全的地方。」

「不，我們——」

「Erik。」Charles在Erik開口拒絕之前下意識地抓住獵人的上臂，迅速的打斷了他的話。而他的動作讓他們都因此吃驚的互相望著彼此。Charles趕緊放開手，盡量以自然的語氣和表情緩聲說，「她說的沒錯，Erik。我們都需要休息，而這件事沒有那麼著急，我們可以慢慢來。」

他們的確都很需要休息，前往威徹斯特這件事也確實沒有那麼急迫。前段時間他們除了趕路就是處理那些會突然從暗巷或是任何一個角落衝出來的怪物，根本沒有花一點時間在安全的地方休息。就算Erik不說，Charles也能從他身上看出明顯的倦意，他知道堅強的獵人也只是在硬撐而已。

「我以為你想快點見到你的家人。」Erik遲疑說道，而Charles為獵人的體貼感到心臟緊縮在一起。

「雖然我確實很想趕快見到我的妹妹，」他伸出手，猶豫片刻後還是把手掌輕輕貼附在Erik的手臂上，語氣溫柔地說，「但不急於一時，Erik。非常謝謝你。」

「好吧，」Erik很輕易的被Charles說服了。「如果你堅持的話。」他不再多說什麼，只是聳聳肩退到一邊，讓Charles能夠往前跟褐髮女人面對面。

Charles和善的伸出手。「謝謝你們邀請我們，這位……」

「Moira MacTaggert，叫我Moira就好。」她微笑著伸手握住Charles的，卻在觸碰到他的皮膚時略微皺起眉頭，眼裡的擔憂比剛剛要更為濃烈。「老天，你的手可真冰。」

「Charles Xavier，妳可以叫我Charles。」他不好意思的立即放開Moira的手。「我很抱歉，Moira。我的體溫天生就比一般人低一點。」

「那你可得保重身體了，Charles。很高興認識你。」Moira點頭，偏過頭看向尚未自我介紹的獵人。

「Erik Lehnsherr。」獵人有些不情願地開口，沒想到Moira和她那兩個分別叫約翰和強納森的同伴都因此驚訝地瞪大了眼睛。

「你是那個很有名的吸血鬼獵人！」Moira語調高昂地訝異出聲。

看來Erik的名聲比Charles想像中的還要廣。這讓Charles有些意外，而有名的獵人顯然對自己這麼有名不以為意。

「是的，是我。」他有些不耐地說，「我們現在能走了嗎？」

「當然，我們走吧，」Moira和她的同伴一起走在前面，Charles和Erik跟在他們的後面轉進另外一條街。「走過這條街就到了，教堂就在前面。」

Charles順著Moira指的方向遙遙望過去。那是一座哥德式的大教堂，高聳入雲的尖頂讓人們能夠很容易找到它的位置。只是遠遠的看著，他便能想像到在近看教堂時感受到的莊嚴和神聖。

「你確定你可以嗎？」Erik在他旁邊有些擔憂地小聲問道，「教堂裡應該有不少人。」

Charles立刻就明白了他在擔心什麼。「當然，平常我都能在人群裡穿梭了，所以你放心吧。」他微笑著拍了拍Erik的手以示安撫，忽視了那種不被信任的不適感。

這一條街並沒有很長，他們很快就走到了教堂的門口。巍峨壯觀及華美的外觀讓Charles不禁屏住了呼吸。跟著Moira進入那扇大門之後他更是被裡面的場景給震撼到。不只是因為他從沒進過教堂而這靜謐莊嚴的殿堂是那麼的神聖，令他的內心深處起了一絲激蕩，也是因為這間教堂擠了很多人，各種年齡層的都在這裡。而他們的情況看起來沒有很樂觀，從進門以後Charles便能聽到此起彼落的咳嗽聲和細微的哭聲。

這裡本該是個充滿希望和溫暖的地方，現在卻壓抑的像是上頭籠罩著一大片看不見的陰影，壓得每個人——包括Charles——都喘不過氣。很顯然每個人都對這突如其來的變異心生絕望。

「你們可以隨便找個地方坐下。」Moira轉過身對他們道，看上去已經對這種狀況習以為常了。「別看這裡人好像很多，但空間還是足夠的。」

Charles環視著四周，有的人躺在長椅上睡覺，有的人站在旁邊的走道上小聲交談，也有的人縮在角落自言自語。縱使現場有不少人聚在一起，但Charles還是在人群當中注意到了其中的兩個女人。她們互相依偎在一個角落裡，其中一個女人頭髮散亂，身體顫抖的很厲害，而另外一個頭髮整齊的盤在後腦上的女人則攬著她的肩膀，就像是在給她取暖一樣。

Charles想要問她發生了什麼事，回頭卻發現Moira和她的同伴已經離開了，只剩下正在看著他的Erik。

「他們要去處理一些事情。」他開口解釋了Charles心中的疑問，眼睛快速的在人群中梭巡一番。「你有想要坐在哪裡休息嗎？」

「去那裡吧。」Charles指向離門口最近，也是沒有人坐的一條長椅。Erik沒有異議。他們走過去坐下，這片刻的悠閒和平靜讓他們一時感到有些不自在。

「你現在感覺還好嗎？」在Charles想著應該開啟什麼話題的時候，Erik便先開口了。Charles望向那對隱含憂慮情緒的灰綠色眼睛，為對方的不信任而感到些許不滿，但他強硬的壓下了心中的不悅。

「當然了，Erik。就算我現在很餓，在人多的場合我也一樣很能忍的。」他平緩地回應，而這意外的引起了Erik有點侷促的反應。

「不，我不是不相信你，只是——」他迅速的收住剩下的話語，像是在謹慎的選用字句，片刻才緩聲說，「你身上還有傷，不只是舊的，還有新的。而且你的舊傷很嚴重，我不——我不確定你的傷是不是完全好了。我只是想確定這點。」

「噢。」Charles意外的看著真誠關心他的Erik，感覺心中原本的那點不悅像風一樣消散乾淨，取而代之的是無法忽視的甜蜜和雀躍。「我的傷已經好很多了，如果你想要的話，你也可以檢查我的傷口。」

「等等，Charles。」Erik立即按住Charles想要解開衣服的手，臉上是少見的尷尬和窘迫。「這裡人很多。還有我相信你確實好多了。」

原本Charles並不覺得察看傷口有什麼不對，但Erik這樣的反應以及Charles在這個時刻恍然明白自己已經對英俊迷人的獵人產生了好感。於是為了避免露出馬腳，他不自然的稍微整理下自己的衣裳，然後順從的放下手。兩個人頓時陷入了片刻的沉默。

幸好Moira在這個時候和她的兩三個夥伴各抱著一包麻布袋走上了最前面講台的地方。Charles還在思考Moira想要做什麼的時候，一群人突然站起身，毫不慌亂的一個個排成整齊的隊伍到Moira前面領取麵包。

也許是他們已經習慣了這種日子，也許是Moira的領導能力很好的緣故，在幾乎已經是末日、食物一定會匱乏的情況下，他們竟然還能如此有秩序的領取食物。這和Charles想像中應該有的爭先恐後不一樣，令Charles和Erik都感到驚訝。

「你不去嗎？」Charles問沒有動作的Erik，「我知道你的食物已經不多了。」

「那是他們的，」Erik站起身回應，「我自己就可以在外面弄到食物了，我不需要跟他們搶。」

「你要去哪裡？」Charles看著Erik邁步往大門走去，有些急切的跟著起身。

有那麼一瞬間，他不知為什麼以為Erik要丟下他了——儘管他知道Erik是不會這麼做的。

過於緊繃的聲線讓Charles的聲音在教堂內聽起來毫不必要的大聲。他不確定有沒有其他人朝這邊看過來，他的視線只是緊緊的盯著獵人筆直的脊背，而對方很快在自己的期望下轉過身，那對總是冷冽平淡的眼睛罕見地顯露出一絲溫柔。

「我到這附近看看。」他緩聲說，停頓了一秒後以安撫的口吻補充道，「我很快就會回來了。」

Charles放鬆了緊繃起來的肌肉，明白自己有點反應過大了，有些不自然的點頭微笑。

「那、你自己小心點。」

得到首肯的回應之後，Charles目送Erik走出那扇大門，等到已經看不見人影了，才在長椅上重新坐下，緩緩吐出一口氣。他有些憂鬱的看著某個角落，雖然他在不久之前就確定自己——很莫名其妙但它就是發生了——愛上了Erik，可他並沒有想到會陷得如此深。

而這並不是好事，有鑑於Charles相信Erik只會把他當朋友，不可能會愛上他一直厭惡的吸血鬼。因此他清楚明白，這注定不會有一個好結果。

「Charles。」Moira呼喊他的聲音很快打斷了Charles的思緒，她拿著兩塊麵包走過來，視線明顯地在Charles周圍繞了一圈，在他身邊坐下後困惑地問，「Lehnsherr先生呢？」

「他到附近晃晃，很快就會回來。」Charles看著Moira手中被抹上奶油的麵包，有些猶豫地開口，「Moira，這是……」

「這是留給你們的。」Moira微笑著將麵包遞給Charles，見他想要拒絕便接著解釋道，「雖然你們才剛來，而且我知道你們大概沒多久就會離開了，但我們大家都是一樣的，都是為了活下去才在這裡，因此我還是得確保你們不會餓肚子。」

Charles垂下眼注視著那兩塊飄著淡淡奶油香味的麵包。儘管他在之前吃過很多樣的人類食物，包括這種常見的麵包，但這樣的食物依然不比甜美的鮮血要更能引起吸血鬼的食慾。Charles不想浪費他們的食物，所以他無法欣然接受Moira給予的好意。

「謝謝妳，但我不需要。」他語帶歉意但堅定的拒絕，「妳可以都留給Erik，他比我更需要。」

「不，你才是最需要的那個人。」Moira微微皺起眉一臉不贊同地說，全然不顧Charles的推拒，硬是將那兩塊麵包都塞進他手裡。「你看起來比Lehnsherr先生要虛弱很多。相信我，你會需要這個的。」

Charles被迫收下了麵包。他沒有辦法拒絕態度強硬的Moira，只好無奈地捧著那兩塊麵包，想等Erik回來後再直接給他。

Charles以為Moira在把麵包給他之後就會離開繼續忙她的事情，但很顯然對方並沒有這個打算。她往後靠上椅背，放鬆愜意的姿態表現出她還想在這裡坐一陣子。

「我記得你的朋友說過你們要趕路，我能知道你們要去哪裡嗎？」她毫無惡意地問，側頭看著他的目光專注且認真。「如果你不願意說的話，也不必勉強回答我，我只是好奇而已。」

「威徹斯特。」Charles如實回答，不認為這有什麼好隱瞞這位美麗善良的女士。而Moira對這個答案的回應就如Charles想像中的一樣驚訝。

「看來你們還有一段路要走。」她挑起一邊眉毛笑著說，「你們是一起住在那裡嗎？」

「不，」Charles猶豫著說，「實際上，我們只是碰巧在路上遇見，他覺得順路，就想要送我到那裡，僅此而已。」

「那他可真是好心。」Moira羨慕地說，這個位置能夠讓她清楚的觀察整個教堂內的所有人的狀況。「我想我大概有很長一段時間都不能離開這裡了。你知道的，我得照顧他們，我也不可能帶著一大群人在一堆怪物之間行動，那會是很可怕的場面。」

Charles想像著那個壯觀但稱得上糟糕的畫面，完全同意Moira的話。「妳是自願在這裡帶領他們的嗎？」

「是的，畢竟當時真的很混亂，沒有人願意站出來領導大家，」Moira嘆息著聳肩回道，「儘管我很不願意，但要是一直沒有人出來整治一下秩序的話，恐怕就會因為爭奪食物之類的事弄出人命，那會比只是單純被怪物殺掉還要更糟糕。」

「聽起來妳是迫於無奈才主動做這件事的。」Charles有趣地指出，「至少妳看上去做得很好，還很樂在其中。」

「我可不確定我是不是樂在其中，不過我承認，幫助人的感覺確實還挺不錯的，」Moira嘲弄道，「但如果這個情況還是沒有改善的話，總有一天我還是會受不了的。你無法想像我的工作到底有多累人。」她故作輕鬆地說，「除了要想辦法補充那些食物和水之類的資源，還得安撫他們的情緒，解決紛爭，處理各種大小事。我真不知道自己還能不能繼續撐下去。」

「妳是個很棒的領導者，Moira。我相信妳可以的。」Charles柔聲安慰道，接著好奇地問，「妳知道為什麼會突然發生這種事嗎？就是那些怪物的出現。」

「老實說，我也不是很清楚。」Moira皺著眉回應，「不過有人猜這跟某種未知且可怕的瘟疫有關。我相信這個推論，即使它還沒被證實。」

「只有這座城市變成這樣嗎？」

「我不知道，我還沒有聽說有哪個地區是安全的。」她悲觀地說，「也許整個世界都淪陷了，而這是我們的末日。」

Charles想要安慰看起來很悲傷的Moira，但他說不出「一切都會變好的」這種毫無說服力的話，因為就連他自己也不確定這一切是否真的會變好。於是他只是將手掌輕輕放在Moira的手背上，希望能以肢體接觸來安撫她的負面情緒。

「Moira，我能知道一件事情嗎？」Charles決定轉移這個沉重難解的話題，向她詢問他已經在意很久的問題。Moira點頭讓他有什麼問題儘管問出來。

「妳知道那位女士怎麼了嗎？」Charles指向從他進來時就注意到的那兩位女士。「就是一直在發抖的那位女士。」

Moira順著他指的方向看過去。「啊，你說的是艾莉絲。」她說，「她旁邊的朋友是潔西卡，我問她的時候只說她是生病了，我也不確定是不是真的，畢竟這裡沒有專業的醫生。」說著她擔憂地皺緊了眉頭，因為焦慮而不斷絞著自己的手指。「說真的，我有點擔心她是不是得了什麼可怕的病。如果她是因為這場瘟疫而生病的話，那這件事真的會非常糟糕。」

那不只是糟糕的程度了。Charles想像著瘟疫——假設Moira剛剛說的推論是真的——在這裡擴散的場面，那絕對會是個可怕的地獄。

「Moira。」在他們陷入沉默的時候，約翰憂心忡忡的快步朝他們走來。Moira抬起頭，順著約翰指的方向看過去，Charles這才注意到前方有一些人不知道為什麼吵起來了，看起來吵得非常凶狠。

「出什麼事了？」Moira迅速收斂了放鬆的姿態，起身迎向約翰。

「他們因為分配食物的事起了口角，」他說，「我們希望妳能去看看。」

「好吧，我知道了。」Moira側身無奈地朝Charles道別，「你看到了， _這_ 就是我說的工作。」

看著Moira和約翰離去之後，Charles以為自己會有一段個人的獨處時間。剛想起身在這裡面隨便晃晃的時候，承諾自己會很快回來的獵人遵守了他的諾言。他在Charles起身之前在Moira剛剛坐的位子坐下。

「Erik！你回來了！」他欣喜的看著獵人有些嚴肅的表情，將手裡的兩塊麵包遞給他。「這是Moira特意留給我們的，但你知道，我不需要吃人類的食物，所以我的那份也給你了。」

Erik看起來不想要接受那份好意，但Charles有些熱情的語調似乎讓他拒絕不了，停頓了一秒後Erik才遲疑地接過它們。

「你們剛剛在聊什麼？」Erik在咬下一口麵包時說，咀嚼讓他的聲音聽起來有些模糊。「我看到你們坐在一起說話。」

Charles把剛剛和Moira交談的內容全都告訴了他。Erik對Moira所說的推論沒有太大的反應，倒是對艾莉絲抱有一些意見，他希望能在出現問題之前盡快離開這裡。Charles心中也是這麼想的，但Erik看上去依然很疲憊的樣子，這段時間裡他也沒有好好休息過。

「你該休息了，Erik。」Charles注意到獵人已經吃完兩塊麵包了，於是起身勸他在長椅上躺下。「你可以在這裡躺下。」

「那你睡哪裡？」

Charles的視線在周圍隨意地掃了一圈，發現大部分的椅子都被其他人給佔去了，只好指著旁邊乾淨無人的角落無所謂地說。「那裡看起來不會有人打擾。」

Erik顯然對於Charles選擇睡在地板這個決定表現的非常不贊同。

「不，」他拉住了準備走到角落去的Charles，起身說道，「你睡這裡，我睡地板。」

Charles驚奇地瞪著Erik。

「你什麼時候會關心吸血鬼睡在哪裡了？」他壓低聲音又驚又困惑地脫口問道。

「你不一樣，」Erik回答的速度顯得有點太過急促了，像是急於從話語中吐露什麼情感。這不只驚駭到了Charles，也令Erik驚訝地沉默了片刻。最後他只是再次重複道，「Charles，你不一樣。」

這次的語調顯得小心而緩慢，就像是擔心碰碎什麼珍貴的事物一樣謹慎。這代表Erik是真的很鄭重且認真的表達他對Charles的感受，而這讓Charles的耳廓升起了一股熱度。他相信他現在的臉一定很紅，因為Erik在下一秒就笑了出來。

「晚安，Charles。」他溫聲說，溫熱的手掌輕輕貼在他肩膀上，那個溫度僅僅穿過衣料便能讓Charles的皮膚感覺像是要燒起來一樣。

「晚安，Erik。」他輕聲回道。

Charles不確定自己是什麼時候在長椅上躺下然後閉上眼睛的。只是覺得自己的胸腔堆滿了對Erik的愛意，滿的幾乎快要爆炸了。但他無法大聲宣洩出來，也無法得到他所希望的那個回應。一想到這個，他便覺得悲傷的快要喘不過氣。

他在呼吸過度之前用力的深呼吸了幾次，努力的嘗試讓自己快點入睡，但很可惜並不怎麼成功。

「Charles？」

聽到呼喚的Charles張開眼睛，意外的看到本來應該去睡覺的Erik就站在他身邊。他正擔憂地俯視著他。

「Erik，」Charles坐起身時冷靜地問，「怎麼了嗎？」

「我看到你喘的很厲害。你知道，我就在離你不遠的地方，我能看見。」Erik在他身旁坐下，語調低柔地問道。「你還好嗎？」

「是的，我——我沒事。」Charles艱難地說，努力平緩自己的呼吸。

「你確定嗎？」

「我沒事的，Erik。真的。」Charles違心地說，想要讓Erik去睡覺，卻又不捨得他離開。於是他在阻止自己之前，下意識的拉住了即將抽身離開的Erik。「我——只是——」他在Erik困惑的目光下停頓了一秒，重新組織了語言。「你可以留在這裡嗎？就坐在這裡。我們——我們可以坐著睡覺。」

「這樣睡得著嗎？」Erik好笑地問，好像不是很認同這樣的睡姿，但他還是依言靠在Charles身邊重新坐下。

Charles沒有說話，只是有些遲疑地靠上Erik的肩膀。令人高興的是Erik沒有把他推開，甚至攬住了他讓他更好的靠在Erik身上。

這個姿勢沒有比躺著更舒服，但這卻神奇的令Charles沒有花太久時間便睡著了。

*

他們在教堂待了兩天。

大部分時間裡Charles幾乎都在睡覺，沒有做其他像是社交的事，有鑑於這裡的人們似乎在情緒低潮時都沒有想和身邊的人交談的慾望，更別說和像他們這樣的陌生人說話。因此Charles除了能和Erik交談之外，Moira在有空的時候也會主動來找他們聊天——基本上她都是在和Charles聊。

然後Charles很快就發現Erik似乎沒有很喜歡Moira，因為當她來找他們的時候，他能感覺到Erik的心情會一下子變得很不好。

「你和Moira在我不知道的時候吵架了嗎？」Charles在Moira沒有時間找他們的時候小心地問Erik。

「為什麼這麼問？」Erik皺眉困惑地反問。

「因為你好像不是很喜歡她。」

Erik哼了一聲。「我沒有跟她吵架，但我確實不是很喜歡她。」

「為什麼？」

「因為——」Erik停頓下來，只是乾巴巴地說，「沒什麼，總之我就是不喜歡她。」

「好吧。」看起來Erik不想要告訴他原因是什麼，Charles也不勉強要得到答案，只是感覺內心有點沮喪。

「你……現在會很餓嗎？」Erik突然遲疑地問道。

「我已經很長時間沒有進食了，我的朋友，所以我當然會餓，」Charles溫和地說，為Erik的主動關心而感到一絲愉悅。「但這點程度我還是能夠忍受的。」

「其實你可以吸我的血，」Erik說著往上拉開他的袖子，前臂上是上次為了救Charles而割破的傷口，現在已經結痂了。「我不介意的。」他盯著Charles說。

「不。」Charles瞪著他的傷口堅定的拒絕。

Erik挑起眉毛，看上去對Charles的拒絕有些不知所措和不滿。「為什麼？我以為吸血鬼不會很挑。」

Charles遲了半秒才意識到Erik誤會了什麼。他既好笑又無奈地按住了Erik的手。「不，我不是這個意思。」他解釋道，「你願意為我奉獻你的血液讓我很高興，但我只是不想傷害你。」

「所以你就要去吸別人的？」

「不！Erik！」Charles吃驚的壓低聲音，「我不想傷害任何人，包括你！」他說，「我可以忍受這個的，真的。所以別再擔心這個問題了。」

「好吧，我知道了。」Erik乾巴巴地說。

他們很快陷入了片刻的沉默，沒有多久平靜的教堂裡便突然響起突兀的哭聲。所有還醒著的人都抬頭望向哭聲的來源，Charles發現那是個小女孩，旁邊正在試圖安撫她的女人應該是她的媽媽，但很顯然她的安撫效果不是非常好。

響亮且持續不斷的哭聲讓在場的每個人都產生了明顯的煩躁感。有的人緊繃的表情就像是在說「如果那小孩再不快點停止哭泣的話我就要沖她發火了」。而小女孩的媽媽看上去似乎也快要失去耐性了。

Charles覺得這樣下去不是辦法，他不想看到太過火爆或是那位夫人終於忍受不住動手教訓她孩子的場面。於是他起身朝Erik告知一聲。「我去看看。」不等獵人回話，他便大步朝她們走去，然後在所有人好奇及戒慎的目光裡，在小女孩身前蹲下，湛藍的眼睛直視著她。「嗨，小甜心，我叫Charles。能告訴我妳怎麼了嗎？」他柔聲問道。

「她太想念她的父親了。」旁邊的夫人搶先替她的孩子發話，即便她臉上仍留有些怒容，但依然無法掩飾語氣裡的哽咽和濕潤的眼睛。「但是他……他已經……」

「噢，我明白了。」Charles遺憾地說，明白這種失去家人的痛苦以及從不間斷的思念。「我也失去了我的家人，在很久以前，我還很小的時候。」

注意到小女孩的哭聲因為他的話而慢慢停止時，Charles當做這是鼓勵他繼續把故事說下去的動力。

「有一天我的父親有事情必須要出門，他出門的時候通常兩週內就會回來，但他那次出去超過了三週的時間都沒有回來，我還以為那是因為他去的地方比較遠。」他對上小女孩好奇的綠眼睛，以溫柔且輕鬆的口吻敘說著，好像他現在不是在說一個有關自己的悲劇故事一樣。「但後來我發現母親每天都在哭泣，到那時我才隱約明白了這意味著什麼，可我卻不願意相信這件事。」

他頓了一下，確認母女都很專注的在聽他說話後繼續說，「我曾經試圖靠自己的力量去外面尋找他，但是在我嘗試之前就已經先失敗了。因為就在我準備偷跑出去的時候，我父親的朋友和他的兒子就站在門外，站在我的面前，殘忍的告訴我，我的父親已經死了。」

「他是怎麼死的？」小女孩眨著眼好奇地發問，Charles感覺到雙腿已經蹲到發麻了，於是坐到她旁邊，溫柔地撫摸著女孩柔軟的髮絲。

「他是在外面被人殺害的。」他低聲說，接收了從夫人傳遞而來的悲傷和遺憾。「我不願接受這件事，但我必須被迫接受。正如同我必須接受我的母親決定嫁給我父親的朋友一樣。」

「他會成為你的繼父！」小女孩驚呼道，Charles笑著點頭。

「沒錯，而且我還會有一個繼兄。」

「那太糟糕了。」女孩真心地嘟囔著說。

「是的，」Charles笑著認同道，「更糟糕的是，他們都對我很不好，所以我有個非常糟糕的童年。妳無法想像那段日子我是怎麼度過的。」

她急切地問。「他們對你做了什麼？他們打你嗎？」

Charles愣了一下，那些被他塵封已久的回憶像蛇一樣緊緊纏繞住他，狠狠攫住他的呼吸。他深深喘了口氣，驅趕那種不適感，強迫自己不要去回想過去的畫面。「是的，小甜心。」他低下頭輕輕地幫女孩梳理好她的頭髮，柔聲說，「這個故事到此為止了，我不想讓妳聽那些不好的內容。」

「那他們最後怎麼樣了？」小女孩依然不依不饒地問，小臉上看起來有些許怒意，似乎很想要替Charles向他們復仇。「他們現在還打你嗎？」

「不，我已經長大了，而且到下一年的時候他們就因為意外離開了。」Charles安慰她。

「很好。」她愉悅地說，「你媽媽呢？」

「沒有多久就病逝了。」

「你不難過嗎？」

「我當然難過，」Charles說，「但是再怎麼難過，我還是要面對這一切，生活一樣得過下去。既然我都能做到了，為什麼妳不能呢？」

女孩皺起眉，拒絕地晃起她的雙腿。「這聽起來很難。」她小聲說。

「妳很聰明勇敢，我相信妳能辦到的。」Charles鼓勵地捏了下她小小的手掌，「何況妳還有妳的母親。」

她抬頭和她媽媽對視了一眼，兩人都露出了淡淡的微笑。「你說的對。」她點頭同意道。

「非常謝謝你，Charles……」

「Xavier。」他握住夫人的手。

「我是珍妮·沃森。她是我的女兒貝拉。」她感激地說道，「很謝謝你對我們說這些，Xavier先生。我真誠的對您的遭遇表示遺憾。」

「那對我來說都已經是過去式了，所以沒關係。」Charles聳肩無所謂地回道，「如果沒有其他事的話，我就先離開了，沃森夫人。」

「你要去哪裡？」貝拉一聽到他要離開，立即緊緊的抓住Charles的衣服不讓他走。

「我得去休息，小甜心。妳和妳的母親也需要休息。」Charles安撫道。

「但是我還想聽你說話。」她央求道。

「貝拉！妳怎麼能——」

「沒關係的，沃森女士。」Charles微笑著打斷了珍妮打算責備女兒的話，雖然他現在確實已經有點疲憊了，但他還是很樂意和她說更多的話。「貝拉，妳想聽我說什麼？」

「不知道，隨便一個故事就好。」

幸好Charles讀過的書非常多，也很擅長說故事，他在一秒內便想到了各種各樣的有趣故事。「那麼我跟妳說另一個故事吧，」他說，「一個有關小紅帽的故事。」

在Charles說故事的時候，他很意外這段時間不知不覺的吸引了其他的小孩。他們跑過來圍在周圍專注且認真的聽他說一個又一個童話故事，這讓Charles不禁想起了他在當提娜的家庭教師時的回憶，那是一段美好且珍貴的回憶。

很快孩子們在Charles溫潤的聲音下漸漸睡著了。他在孩子們的家人跟他致謝的時候起身，轉身正好對上那對灰綠色的眼睛。Charles沒有去思考Erik是什麼時候站在旁邊聽故事的，因為那道柔情又炙熱的目光讓Charles一下失去了思考能力。

「你很適合當老師。」最後Erik先戲謔地開口了，Charles回過神，不好意思的走向Erik和他並肩回到他們的小角落。

「謝謝誇獎。」他有些害羞地回應，「我就是在做家庭教師的。」

「所以你才會在這裡？」

「是的。我的學生叫提娜，是個很可愛的孩子。」Charles說著漸漸憂傷起來，「那時候我剛好準備要回家，結果你知道的，突然出現了那些怪物。等我回去察看他們家的狀況時，卻已經晚了。」

「非常遺憾。」

「她總是會讓我想起小時候的Raven。」Charles感慨地說。

「說起來，你之前都沒有跟我說過你家人的事，」Erik挑著眉，語氣像是在指控他。「我指的是你繼父繼兄的部分。」

Charles沒想到他在說這個的時候Erik便已經站在一旁聆聽了。「這沒什麼好說的。」他無所謂地聳肩，「而且就像我說的，這些都過去了，而我現在還活的很好。」

「你還真是樂觀。」

「我這是懂得向前看。」Charles瞥了Erik一眼，意有所指地說，「你也應該向前看。」

「我現在就是在向前看。」Erik不悅地皺起眉，「我向那該死的吸血鬼復仇就是向前看。」

「不，那不是。」Charles冷靜地反駁，「你只是被仇恨控制了。」

「隨便你怎麼說，反正你改變不了我的決定。」

「那你會殺了我嗎？」

Erik被Charles突如其來的問題給震驚到了。

「不！我當然不會！雖然你是吸血鬼，但你不一樣。」他嚴肅地抓住了Charles的肩膀，重複著他說了幾次的話，「你懂嗎？你是不一樣的。」

「哪裡不一樣？」Charles緊盯著Erik的眼睛，期望能從他眼底看出一點什麼，渴望從他口中聽到他所期望的那個回答。但是他知道的， _他一直都知道的_ ，這根本就是不可能的事。

當他聽到Erik緩慢的回答時，他那顆接近於平靜的心臟也跟著重重的墜入胃底。

「你很好，Charles。你是我見過最好的吸血鬼，而且——」Erik僵硬地說，「我們——我們現在已經是朋友了，不是嗎？」

「是啊，」Charles不動聲色的撥開了Erik的手，「你說的沒錯。」他努力不讓自己被悲傷控制住，無視狠狠攫住他呼吸的強烈失望。「我想去睡覺了。」

Erik看起來好像還有什麼話想說，但Charles已經不想再聽下去了。儘管他知道這並不是Erik的錯，他卻還是忍不住想要對他發怒。

「我想自己一個人睡。」他冷漠地說，在看到Erik訝異又困惑的眼神時，還是收斂了點自己的脾氣，僵硬地補充道，「在地板。」

「Charles——」

「我現在不想跟你爭這個，Erik。」Charles快速的打斷Erik的抗議，「所以， _ **拜託**_ 。我們就這樣——」

「 ** _不_** 。」Charles沒有想到Erik比他還要更強硬。他不顧Charles的意願，強而有力的抓住他的手，壓著他的肩膀強制他在長椅上平躺下來，用不容置疑的語氣說，「你就睡在這裡。我同樣也不想和你吵這個，所以，躺好。」

Charles瞪著Erik，想要拒絕他給予的溫柔，但他拒絕不了，也沒有力氣再去反抗他。於是他只是順從的點頭，等著Erik離開。

「我們明天一早就離開這裡，好嗎？」Erik說。

「好。」Charles歎息著回答。

*

隔天早上，大部分的人都還沒有從睡夢中醒來，有幾個似乎是睡不著覺的人還醒著，Moira是其中之一，而她正在講台那裡和她的夥伴們忙著清點食物的數量。

看在Moira好心邀請他們來這裡休息，又給他們食物吃的份上，Charles覺得有必要在離開之前跟她致謝和道別。於是他告知Erik一聲，他點頭同意，讓他快去快回後就繼續整理他背包裡的東西。

「Moira，早上好。」Charles走向Moira，「我們要離開了，謝謝妳讓我們在這裡休息，還分食物給我們。」

「你們這麼快就要走了？」Moira看起來又驚訝又遺憾，她很快的放下手邊的工作，轉身給Charles一個溫暖的擁抱。「我會想念你和Erik的。你們的食物夠嗎？要不要在我們這裡帶一些走？」

「不，不用了，我們的食物夠多了。」

「好吧，那你們路上一定要小心。」

和Moira好好的道別之後，Charles轉身朝已經在等他的Erik走去，準備再次踏上只有他們兩個人的旅途。但Charles卻沒有想到在這個時候會突然發生變故。

Charles才走沒幾步，遠遠的便看到他一直都在關注的艾莉絲看起來有些怪異。她雙手緊緊環抱著自己，身體顫抖的很厲害，以Charles的聽力，他能聽到她正在呢喃著沒人能聽懂的話。

她旁邊的朋友潔西卡以及她們周圍的人都被她的動靜給驚嚇到了。潔西卡看起來有些驚慌，看得出她正在試圖安撫艾莉絲，但很明顯沒有顯著的效果。

Charles很專心的觀察著艾莉絲的狀況，很快就注意到她裸露在外的皮膚浮現著一條條詭異的紫色紋路。他相信潔西卡肯定也發現了，因為那非常顯眼，她甚至臉色蒼白的退開了一步。

就在這時，艾莉絲突然抬起一直低垂著的腦袋，從這個角度Charles無法看清她現在的樣子，但從潔西卡被嚇到的反應來看可以推測她現在應該看起來很嚇人。她害怕的不敢再接近艾莉絲一步。

Charles決定加快腳步去確定她們的狀況，卻在接近之前，他立刻注意到艾莉絲的指甲以肉眼可見的速度增長變長。

以現在到處都是怪物的情況來看，Charles並不意外在這裡看到這樣的變異，卻也緊張的第一時間在潔西卡尖叫之前，以吸血鬼快速移動的能力來到她們身邊，迅速的阻止要攻擊自己朋友的艾莉絲。儘管Charles的速度很快，手臂卻還是不可避免的被她給抓傷。

面對著眼睛佈滿血絲，表情看起來猙獰恐怖的艾莉絲，Charles快速的思索著該如何對付看起來想要再次攻擊的她。很快一聲巨大的槍響以及瞬間噴濺到他身上的鮮血打斷了他的思考。

Charles愣愣的看著被爆頭的艾莉絲倒在地上，直到潔西卡發出刺耳的尖叫，直到Erik衝過來抓著他的肩膀問他有沒有事，Charles才緩慢的意識到，艾莉絲死了；而她的死亡嚇到了教堂裡的人們，他們大聲的討論著事情的經過，然後有人站出來驚恐的指著Charles。

「他是吸血鬼！我看到了！只有吸血鬼才有那麼快的速度！」

這句話就像是一道巨雷一樣，有人驚叫起來，人群紛紛恐慌地遠離Charles和Erik所在的位置，不安的氛圍迅速渲染了整座教堂。

儘管Charles早已習慣了當人們談論或看到吸血鬼時所露出的厭惡和害怕的神情，但此刻在面對那麼多張恐懼的臉——尤其是他能看到貝拉以及沃森夫人，還有那些聽過他故事的孩子們驚恐害怕的樣子，他的胃部還是因此難受的絞在一起。

Charles畏縮著躲避那些令他幾乎無法呼吸的仇恨視線，渴望著盡快逃離這裡。但是他們根本不給Charles離開的機會。

「獵人！快殺了他！」人群之中又有另一個人大喊，Charles知道那人喊的獵人是Erik。很快其餘人也跟著紛紛附和，語氣裡的憎恨就和Erik一開始知道他是吸血鬼時的恨意不相上下。

如果他和Erik之間的關係一直保持在緊張狀態，幾乎沒有和好的可能性的話，Charles相信，Erik很有可能會在這一刻殺了他。但現在的情況不一樣了，依他們現在是朋友的關係，Charles能夠百分之百的確定Erik絕對不會殺了他，何況他現在正以保護的姿態將他護在身後。

「他剛才救了她一命！」Erik指向已經退到很遠的地方的潔西卡，憤怒的大吼中斷了那些紛亂的叫喊聲。「你們就是這樣對待救命恩人的嗎？」

「就算他救了人，他依然是個禍害。你必須替我們殺了他！」

「別傻了，這個獵人明顯跟他是一起的，他怎麼可能會殺了他。」一個留著大鬍子的壯漢從人群中走出，手裡的獵槍令周圍的人自動讓出一大塊空間。「讓我來解決他。」

說著他架起槍打算瞄準Charles，擋在他身前的Erik立即跟著拿起獵槍瞄準壯漢的頭顱。狀況瞬間一觸即發，被Erik擋在身後的Charles就和那些人類一樣緊張，他害怕壯漢一衝動就會連同Erik一起殺掉。

他不希望Erik為了他受傷或者是送命。要是現在這個情況一直僵持下去的話——Charles已經設想了最壞的打算，而那將不會是他和Erik都喜歡的結果。

令人高興的是，很快就有人出來打破了他們之間的僵持。

「布萊克！把槍放下！」Moira邊推開人群邊大喊，神色緊張且嚴肅的快步跑到那位叫布萊克的壯漢身邊，手掌壓在他的手背上，以平常但足以讓所有人都能聽到的音量重複道，「把槍放下，布萊克。你不會想這麼做的。」

「我很確定我想這麼做，」布萊克目不斜視地說，「我相信其他人也是這麼想的。」

「我 _ **再**_ 說一次，」Moira的語氣比剛剛要更加嚴厲，刻意加重的音節表現出她是很嚴正的在命令他。「 ** _把槍放下_ 。**」

布萊克遲疑的看向Moira。

「為什麼？」他問。

「因為他剛剛救了潔西卡，而我不認為應該殺了他，就算他是吸血鬼。」Moira皺著眉頭再次命令道，「現在，立刻把你的槍放下，我不想再說第四次，布萊克。讓我來處理這件事。」

儘管布萊克看上去依然不願意聽從Moira的指令，卻還是在人群的議論聲中緩緩放下獵槍，退後了一步。見情勢稍微緩和了一點後，Charles也讓依然緊張的不肯鬆懈的Erik放下獵槍，然後看著Moira朝他們接近了兩步。

「謝謝你們救了潔西卡，或者說我們所有人。但我想你們必須馬上離開這裡了。」她嚴峻但帶有歉意地說，眾人都為她只是請他們離開頗有微詞。

Charles有些不確定Moira的態度，困惑地想要向她致謝，但很明顯她不想讓他這麼做。她用唇語示意他們快走，並且真誠的跟他道歉，讓他們一路小心。

在意識到Moira並沒有因為他是吸血鬼就改變對他的態度後，Charles覺得自己那碎成一片片的心逐漸修復了。她還是把他當成朋友，Charles在和Erik離開時開心的想著。他很高興能在這裡認識像Moira這樣聰明又美麗的朋友，希望他們以後還有機會再見面。她是個很棒的朋友。

「Charles，你還好嗎？」當他們離開教堂後，走在他身邊的Erik有些遲疑地開口。

「是的，我很好。」Charles誠實道。

「你不應該——」Erik皺著眉頭，一開口的語調聽起來充滿了攻擊性，但他很快又收住後面的話。在深吸幾口氣後，他的口氣比剛剛要平和許多。「Charles，你不應該在這麼多人面前使用你的能力。」

「你知道，在那種情況下，我不能不那麼做。」Charles冷靜地說，「我 _不能_ 眼睜睜看著她被攻擊。」

經過這段時間的相處，Erik必須知道Charles就是這樣的人，而他也確實明白。

「你該慶幸他們之中有Moira在，」在長久的沉默之後，他緩聲說，語氣中的關懷和憂愁真誠的讓Charles不會懷疑其中的真實性。「我真的很擔心你會被他們射殺。」

有那麼一瞬間，Charles幾乎要懷疑Erik跟他是一樣的——和他一樣抱有同樣的情感。但Charles戒慎地告訴自己，那是不可能會發生的，因為Erik是那麼的厭惡吸血鬼，和他成為朋友一定是他最後的底線。因此Charles心中明白，Erik的關心僅僅是因為他們是朋友，不出於任何他所期望的那種情感，可Charles卻還是為Erik對他表現出的關切感到一絲滿足。

「是的，幸好Moira在那裡，」Charles在Erik挑起眉時微笑著補充道，「還有你，Erik。謝謝你為我站出來。」

「你的傷還好嗎？」Erik輕輕地拉過Charles的手問道，「我看到你被攻擊了。」

Erik的提醒讓Charles這才想起自己在保護潔西卡時不小心被艾莉絲抓了一下。他稍微掀開被抓出四道痕跡的袖子，照理說Charles的自癒能力會讓他的傷口很快就復原，但幾分鐘過去了他的前臂上依然能看見四道淺淡的傷痕。Charles覺得這大概跟他有好一段時間沒有進食有關係，而且他和Erik一直在外活動，沒有太多的機會能好好休息。

但Erik顯然不覺得這只是因為沒有進食這麼簡單。聯想到艾莉絲的突然變異，Erik非常擔心這會不會是因為她間接傳染給他了什麼導致他自癒的速度變慢。

「我現在沒有什麼不舒服的地方，我想應該只是因為太餓的關係。」Charles安慰道，見Erik沒有被說動，只好輕輕地拍著他的手，溫聲說，「會沒事的，Erik。別太擔心了。」

「你的樂觀遲早會害死你的。」Erik瞪著他，依然不信任Charles的說法，但他還是稍微放鬆了一點。「你喝我的血吧。」

「我說了，我不會也不想喝你的血。」Charles拒絕的往後退了一步，卻被Erik抓得牢牢的。

「你不可能一直這樣忍耐下去，Charles。」Erik銳利地強調道，「總有一天你還是必須進食。」

「我家還有很多庫存。」Charles不為所動，「我可以忍到那個時候。」

Erik難以置信的瞪著他，鬆開了抓著Charles的手。「你簡直固執的不可理喻。」

Charles張嘴下意識的想要反駁回去，但他很快又緊抿著嘴唇，忍下了那個衝動。他不想在這裡、在這個時候跟他繼續吵這個，因為也許到了威徹斯特後，他們就會分道揚鑣。他想要好好把握和Erik相處的時間，而他不希望他們在一起相處時只有吵架的部分。

「我知道。」最後Charles只是這麼說，有些不情願地解釋道，「但你知道的，因為我們是——我們是朋友，所以我不想傷害你，Erik。你對我來說很重要。」

「你對我來說也很重要。」Erik快速的回應道，炙熱的目光讓Charles覺得自己就快要因為這股熱度而融化，甚至讓Charles以為Erik是 _愛_ 他的。

但這是不可能的，Charles無數次的告訴自己。 _絕_ 不可能。

Charles不知道自己花了多大的力氣去忽視因為悲傷而爬上胸口的疼痛。「很高興聽到你這麼說，」他吸了口氣冷靜地說，「但我依然不會改變我的決定。」

Erik似乎終於妥協了，即便他看上去很不情願，但他沒有再說話了。他們陷入了沉默，Charles感覺有些不自在。

然後在他們走上大橋，即將到達這座城市的最後一個街區時，Erik突然有點遲疑地問，「你覺得她在威徹斯特還好嗎？」

「什麼？」Charles困惑地問，一時沒有弄明白Erik想問什麼。

「Raven，你的妹妹，」Erik說，「她的哥哥還在外面生死不明，你覺得她會乖乖待在家裡等你嗎？而且誰知道威徹斯特是不是也跟這座城市一樣發生這樣的變異。」

「我相信她會沒事的。」Charles心裡雖然也有些擔心，但他依然樂觀地說，「我也相信Hank會強迫她好好的待在家裡等我回去的。」

「Hank？」

「噢，我沒有說過嗎？Hank是Raven的男朋友。」Charles說，想起那個男孩在被轉化的前後差別時忍不住微笑起來，然後在對上Erik疑惑的目光時解釋道，「別在意，我只是想到了Hank在被轉化之後和他之前有些差異。他是個勇敢強壯的男孩。」

「他是人類？」

「之前是。他不想和Raven分開——你知道的，吸血鬼的壽命比人類要長——所以Raven轉化了他。」Charles不確定這個吸血鬼轉化人類的話題會不會激怒獵人，但從Erik的表情來看，他似乎沒有太反感。「他現在是我們的一員了。」

「我聽說剛被轉化的吸血鬼會瘋狂的渴望鮮血，」他挑起眉毛說。「他們通常都會在街上亂殺人，而且是殺很多個。」

「是的，但我們不會讓他到街上去殺人，他也不希望自己跑去殺人。」Charles嚴肅地說，「我們很好的控制了他，幫助他度過那個階段。那是個很艱難的過程。」

「很好。」Erik乾巴巴地說，「如果他殺了很多人，我不確定自己在看到他的時候會不會殺了他。」

這句話令Charles的身體僵硬起來，因為在這個時候他猛然意識到，即使他們成為朋友，Erik不再對他惡言相向，獵人和吸血鬼的身份還是如同一道牆壁一樣佇立在他們之間。他們依然擁有看不見的隔閡。

Charles無聲的跟Erik並肩走在平靜的街道上。他愛Erik，卻不知道自己會如此渴望他，而這令他的胸中產生難以抑制的疼痛，痛的幾乎令他的熱淚差點奪眶而出。

他不確定自己到底還能不能承受這個，但他知道自己現在仍然不想和Erik分開，所以如果能和他再多相處一段時間的話，他能夠一直忍耐，直到他們終將分別的那一天，直到那個時刻。他想在那之後，他一定會好好的保存並回憶和Erik在一起的每分每秒的日子。不管是好的還是壞的。

最後的這個街區在這座城市裡比較小，所以他們很快就走出了這座城市，踏上一條連接樹林的道路。這周圍沒有什麼東西，空曠的一覽無遺，沒有建築，沒有怪物。於是他們安全的走過了前面的一小段路，終於走進了樹林。

現在威徹斯特已經離他們越來越近了，只要穿過這座不大也不小的樹林，他們很快就能抵達目的地。而Charles並不想讓這趟旅程這麼快就結束，所以他的行走速度比剛才要緩慢很多，只因為他自私的想讓時間拖更長一點。幸好Erik沒有對此提出疑問，甚至無聲的配合著他的速度慢下了腳步。

就在Charles覺得這座樹林有點安靜，也有點奇怪為什麼都沒有看到任何應該出現的怪物時，走在他身邊的Erik突然伸手將他攔下。

「誰在那裡？」他厲聲喊道，然後Charles驚訝地看到了他並不想在這裡看到的人從樹後走出來。

「Erik Lehnsherr，鼎鼎大名的吸血鬼獵人。很高興在這裡見到你。」Sebastian Shaw虛偽的笑著說，然後向Charles行了個禮。「Xavier先生，好久不見。我很意外你會和這名吸血鬼獵人走在一起，你被他挾持了嗎？我們可以幫助你。」

「不，我很好。他沒有挾持我，Sebastian Shaw。我不需要你們的幫助。」Charles平板地拒絕，看了一眼Shaw旁邊的金髮女人，他認得她，是Shaw的伴侶Emma Frost，同時她也是Raven的好朋友。

他簡單的和她打聲招呼後，便打算拉著Erik趕快離開這裡。他一點也不想和這個男人多說一秒鐘的話，也不想讓Erik接近他。但他很快發現Erik現在渾身緊繃著肌肉，瞪著Shaw的眼神充滿了憤恨，好像即刻準備將他的憤怒爆發出來。

這個時候Charles馬上就意識到一件事：Sebastian Shaw就是殺了Erik母親的吸血鬼。

說真的，發現這件事並不是那麼令Charles驚訝，因為Shaw就是這樣的人。如果Erik非得——Charles認為他是必須——殺了Shaw的話，Charles想他是不會阻止的，或許還會幫助他。

「該死的原來是你，Sebastian Shaw。」Erik咬牙說，聲音低的就像是野獸會發出來的聲音一樣。「 _ **你**_ 殺了我的母親。」

Shaw看起來沒有很訝異，反而用嘲弄的語氣說，「實際上我殺的人有很多個，我不確定你說的是哪一個，」他微微瞇起眼睛，用像是在看食物一樣的眼神打量了一下Erik。「但我不介意再多一個，剛好我們現在需要食物。」

Charles往前警告般地朝Shaw微微露出了一點尖牙，很快又被Erik攔在後面。

「Charles，我必須殺了他。」Erik低聲說，「這必須由我來做。」

「我知道，我可以幫你。」Charles急切地說，「他是個吸血鬼，你沒有辦法跟上他的速度的。」

「噢，看看你們，」Shaw聽到了他們的對話。「一個獵人和一個吸血鬼合作？說真的Charles，你是怎麼讓他信任你的？這位獵人不是非常痛恨吸血鬼嗎？」

「那不關你的事，」Erik拔槍低吼道，「你只要知道，今天就是你的死期。」說著他便在Charles反應過來之前朝Shaw開了一槍，Shaw快速的躲開了。

Charles打算在Shaw主動進攻之前先抓住他，但在他行動之前，Emma卻先迅速的來到他面前在他腹部上踢了一腳。Charles猝不及防，跌到地上不可置信地瞪著這個高貴冷豔的金髮女人。

「我不能讓你阻止Shaw進食，」她平淡地解釋，清晰的表達了她確信Erik必死無疑。「但我不想跟你打，所以你有兩個選擇：一，和我一起站在旁邊觀看這場戰鬥。二，就是跟我打一架。」她環抱著胸，居高臨下地看著Charles說，「現在，做出你的選擇。」

「我不會跟妳站在旁邊觀看，」Charles站起身怒道。他注意到Erik和Shaw已經打起來了，很明顯他現在的情勢非常不妙，他必須盡快擺脫Emma去幫助Erik。「我也不會跟妳打。」

「這裡可沒有第三個選項。」Emma挑起眉毛提醒道，Charles搖頭。

「有。」他說，「我知道妳沒有那麼喜歡Shaw的行事風格，也知道妳想要離開他的巢穴很久了。」

Emma微微僵住了，她沒有立刻反駁Charles的說詞，只是笑了一聲。「我就知道Raven管不住自己的嘴巴。」

「所以，現在妳可以幫我，幫Erik殺了Shaw，」在看到Erik已經受了很多傷，而Shaw正在嘲諷他的時候，Charles著急了起來。「快一點，現在是妳選擇的時候了。」

但Charles已經來不及等Emma的答覆了，因為他看到Shaw扯起Erik的身體，露出的尖牙表示他準備咬破Erik的皮膚，像他往常的所作所為一樣，吸食Erik的鮮血，然後不屑一顧的丟下屍體。

一想到Erik會死，Charles的心臟便疼痛的緊縮在一起，令他幾乎不能呼吸。

他不能看著Erik被殺死，他絕不能讓這件事發生。於是Charles迅速的直接閃過了還沒反應過來的Emma，直接衝到Shaw身上，把他撞倒在地上，阻止了他接下來的動作。

Charles的舉動激怒了Shaw。他們在地上扭打起來，Shaw低吼一聲，用力一拳將Charles揍到一邊去。Charles瞬間感到被揍到的地方如撕裂般疼痛。鑑於Shaw一直是個力量和速度都很卓越的吸血鬼，他懷疑他的肋骨可能斷掉了幾根，疼的令他幾乎難以呼吸。

但他覺得遭受這樣的疼痛是值得的。因為Charles知道，Shaw從來都是個狠辣的吸血鬼，而他也知道Shaw在解決他之前，Shaw是絕對不會再去碰Erik。只因為他無法容忍有人在他要進食的時候打斷他。

Charles在Shaw撿起剛剛打鬥時掉到一旁的匕首時，忍耐著肋骨傳來的疼痛艱難地站起身，雙眼緊盯著露出冷酷微笑的Shaw，無法聽從自己的心去查看Erik的狀況。

「我親愛的Charles，你知道你這麼做的後果是什麼。」Shaw威脅般地說，Charles能從他的腔調中聽出他現在極為憤怒。「但——你知道，我一直都挺喜歡你的。如果你答應我，帶著你的妹妹還有你的朋友們加入我們的巢穴，而且必須聽從我的任何指示，我可以當這件事沒有發生過。」

Charles以為自己會和Shaw來一場硬戰，甚至已經做好了可能會死在Shaw手上的心理準備，可他卻沒有想到Shaw居然會向他提出這個提議。他看了一眼還在流著血，掙扎著要起身的Erik，然後看向表情震驚的Emma。

這不會是個很好的決定，但如果這個能讓Shaw放過Erik的話，Charles願意為他付出任何代價。

「我可以答應你，」他平板地說，在Shaw擴大笑容之前繼續說，「但我有一個要求。你必須放過Erik。」

Shaw饒有興致的在他們之間來回看了幾眼。「有意思。」

Charles不喜歡被他用這種目光看著，於是催促他快點給予答覆。

「可以。」Shaw很爽快的答應了，他愉悅地朝Charles和Emma招手。「來吧，讓我們先去找你的妹妹。」

「不……」在Charles不情願地朝Shaw緩慢走近，而Emma一動也不動的時候，身受重傷但還強撐著意志的Erik慢慢的爬起身。「Charles你不能——你不能跟他走——」

從一開始Charles就沒有仔細看過Erik的傷到底有多重，現在他有機會並且有了勇氣去正視Erik。他的左肩被Shaw刺穿了一個血洞，腹部上的傷口看起來沒有很嚴重，但流出來的鮮血似乎有點太多了，濃烈的血腥味沒有刺激Charles飢餓的胃口，反而讓他噁心的想吐。

Erik的表情看上去既痛苦又憤怒。他的一隻手虛弱的按在腹部上，竭力在保留自己的血液。Charles只希望Erik別再做任何會拉扯到傷口的動作，但那不可能，在他們離開之後，Erik也得拖著傷離開這裡，儘管這裡看似沒有什麼怪物，那也不代表這裡絕對安全。

他可以在離開之前向Shaw請求，Charles想。他可以求他，讓他為Erik做一點能夠幫助他活下去的事。剛剛Shaw都能爽快的答應他的條件，或許他也不會吝嗇給予這個。

「他傷得很嚴重，」Charles懇求地說，「至少——至少讓我帶他回去治療，把他留在這裡的話——」

「 _ **不行**_ 。」

Charles僵住了，他瞪著毫不猶豫就拒絕他的Shaw。

「我可以讓他走，但他必須有力氣自己離開這裡。我們不會幫他。」Shaw冷酷地說。

「 _ **你**_ 明知道在這種情況下——在這個都是怪物的地方，他根本無法——」

Charles沒有看到Shaw是什麼時候貼到他身前的，他的速度太快也太強壯了，僅是用一隻手他便將Charles掀翻在地。Shaw的右手緊緊地掐在他的脖子上，指甲幾乎掐進他的皮膚裡，力量強大的幾乎要折斷他的脖子。

強烈的窒息感令Charles用力掙扎起來，視線也跟著一片模糊。他緊抓著Shaw的手想要把它從脖子上挪開，但他的力量太微小了，那只是讓他的動作看起來更無助而已。

「Xavier先生，我希望你能明白一件事，非常 _ **重要**_ 的一件事，」Charles能感覺到Shaw的呼吸就在他的耳畔，冰冷且極具侵略性。「我不喜歡有人 _ **命令**_ 我怎麼做事，也不喜歡有人試圖 _ **控制**_ 我，所以——」他在Charlea徹底昏過去之前稍微放鬆了手勁，手掌卻依然威懾性地貼在他的頸項上。「我親愛的Charles，你聽明白了嗎？」

Charles微弱的點頭，拼命喘著氣，希望能多吸進一點空氣。Shaw看到他點頭後滿意的微笑了，終於移開了他的手，從Charles身上起身。Charles這才嗚咽著用力喘氣，感覺肋骨比剛剛更痛了。

「很好。」Shaw站在一邊優雅的整理他的儀容，儘管他現在正在微笑，但Charles明白其中更多的是威脅。「別再犯這種錯誤了，Xavier先生。」

Charles不想回應他任何一句話，他現在最關注的還是Erik。從他剛剛被Shaw壓制在地上的時候，他便能聽到Erik憤怒的低吼。他本來還很擔心Erik會衝動的過來對Shaw做任何只會讓事情變得更糟的事，但他並沒有，而現在Charles知道那是為什麼了。

在他邊調整呼吸邊朝Erik的方向望去時，他看到Emma不知是什麼時候來到了Erik身邊。而她正用一隻手緊緊的壓在他一邊的肩膀上——是沒有受傷的那一邊。

她立刻注意到了Charles的視線，於是對他微微揚起了嘴角，露出一個無懈可擊的微笑。

當時Charles沒有聽到Emma的選擇到底是什麼，所以他還是無法確定她現在到底是站在Shaw那一邊，還是站在他們這邊。

「好了，我們該離開這裡了。」Shaw說，愉悅地招呼著他和Emma一起過去。

Charles費力的站起身，看著渾身是血的Erik，而對方的表情憤怒且絕望的令Charles的胸中揪起難以忍受的悲傷。他不想離開，他不想離開Erik身邊。他想留在這裡，和Erik面對這一切，不管是什麼，他只想留在Erik身邊。

但Charles心裡非常明白，Shaw是不可能會讓他這麼做的。

他見Charles遲遲沒有動作，於是他語調輕鬆但充滿威脅地開口，「如果你想反悔的話，Charles，我會殺了Lehnsherr，然後再把你折磨致死。你不會想知道那個過程的。」

他的話令Charles下意識地顫抖了一下，Erik也因此開始試圖掙開Emma的手，狂怒的表情像是要衝過去給Shaw無數個痛擊。

即使他再怎麼不願意，Charles還是得在Shaw失去耐心之前，拖著緩慢的步伐乖乖地朝他走近。但他才往前走了兩步，他便看到Emma飛快的衝向Shaw，一聲槍響響起，接著又是Emma的痛呼聲。Charles驚訝的看到原本應該握在Emma手中的獵槍很快就被躲掉子彈的Shaw打掉一邊，來不及把槍撿起來的Emma立刻被Shaw掐住脖子。

「Emma Frost，妳真是太讓我 _ **失望**_ 了。」Shaw朝痛苦掙扎的Emma露出極為冷酷的微笑。「妳一直都是我最喜歡、最欣賞的一個女人，但妳卻居然 _ **敢**_ 背叛我？在這裡？在 _ **此時此刻**_ ？」

她會 _ **死**_ 的，Charles看著幾乎憋紅臉的Emma心想。他必須要去救Emma，他必須要在Emma被Shaw殺死之前救她，但他現在卻一動也不敢動，因為他沒有任何計畫，即便他握有武器，他的力量和速度也都敵不過Shaw。他要如何才能救下Emma？

「妳會為這個付出代價的。」Shaw冷笑著說，接著他輕而易舉的弄斷了Emma的左手臂，她發出的尖叫令Charles感到了噬骨的顫慄。「來吧，我親愛的Emma，告訴我妳想要怎麼死。」他愉悅地說，毫不留情的踢斷了她的右小腿，Emma的尖叫比剛剛要更淒厲了。「噢對了，別選太可怕的，我擔心我們的Charles會承受不了。我想妳也不希望他被嚇到的，對嗎？」

Shaw在說到最後的時候朝Charles的方向看了過來，把原本想要拿匕首刺殺他的Charles定在了原地。他發現了嗎？Charles畏懼的迎著Shaw冰冷的目光心想，右手不禁握緊了藏在他背後的匕首。

「或者——」Shaw放開了因為痛苦而劇烈顫抖的Emma，任由她重重的倒在地上，然後他走了兩步，一腳壓在Emma受傷的那條腿上。儘管他並沒有用力往下壓，但光是那麼踩著也讓Emma痛苦的無法再發出任何聲音。「妳也可以找一個人和妳一起上路，比如說——Charles怎麼樣？」

喔是的， _ **他發現了**_ 。Charles臉色蒼白的看著正在威脅他的Shaw，感覺到冰冷的恐懼一下子包裹住他全身，令他無法抑制的顫抖起來。

「你他媽要是敢對他動手的話，我會殺了你，」Erik憤怒的低吼，「我發誓，我他媽會 _ **殺**_ 了你——」

「非常好的威脅，Lehnsherr。」Shaw譏諷地說，然後他在Charles驚恐的目光裡開始挪動腳步往Erik的方向走去。

他不能讓Shaw靠近Erik。Erik的傷已經夠嚴重了，他無法想像Shaw會對他做出什麼更殘忍的事，他 _ **絕不能**_ 讓他再受更嚴重的傷。於是Charles不管自己會遭遇到什麼下場，幾乎是瞬間就抽出他的匕首，毫不猶豫地便衝向Shaw阻止他繼續往前走。

他成功的阻止Shaw了，但他卻沒有成功傷到他，而這就意味著他要跟Emma一起死在這裡了。

偷襲失敗卻也來不及躲避的Charles被Shaw一拳打中胸口。他因為這一拳而被擊倒在地，胸口劇烈的疼痛讓他幾乎無法呼吸，只能淺短快速的吸氣吐氣才能讓自己不至於窒息死亡。

「你們就是想要死在一起，是嗎？」Shaw走到他身邊，居高臨下的看著在努力呼吸的Charles，然後他抬起右腳，在Charles驚懼的意識過來之前，同樣用力踩斷了他的右腿。

Charles根本沒有來得及尖叫，劇痛便瞬間席捲了他，令他痛到發不了任何聲音，而他也快要因此暈厥過去。到最後他只是聽著耳中心臟搏動的聲音，張著嘴巴快速的呼吸著，竭力讓自己撐下去。

「你知道，其實我很不想殺了你，」Shaw在他身邊蹲下來說，「而你卻逼得我不得不這麼做。」他頓一下，像是想到什麼似的愉快地提議道，「但如果你殺了Emma和Lehnsherr，我可以給你一個改過自新的機會。」

即便Charles現在渾身上下都在承受著難以忍受的劇痛，他還是因為Shaw的話而忍不住笑出聲。

「你笑什麼？」

「你知道嗎，」Charles咳出鬱積在喉嚨口的鮮血，費力的喘了口氣後，艱澀地從喉嚨裡擠出他內心最真誠的詛咒。「 _ **下地獄去吧**_ ，混蛋。」

「那還真是——太遺憾了，我親愛的Charles。」Shaw從Charles手裡奪過了匕首，語調裡一點遺憾都沒有。「我相信你還記得我說過我會把你折磨致死——所以，你覺得我應該從哪裡開始比較好？」

「從你開始。」Charles還沒來得及答話，他便聽到Emma先冷冷地喊道，接著又是一聲槍響。

「妳現在竟然還覺得用槍殺的了我嗎？」輕鬆躲過子彈的Shaw朝Emma冷嘲熱諷道。

「那可不一定。」Emma意味不明的說著。Charles原本和Shaw一樣不明白她是什麼意思，但他在看到不遠處的Erik後，不確定自己到底應該微笑還是該感到恐懼。

然後就在他擔憂Erik是否能偷襲成功的時候，終於意識過來哪裡不對勁的Shaw在移動身體的前一秒，便被Erik用槍打中了背部。Charles清楚的看到Shaw在被打中後露出震怒痛苦的表情，緩慢的轉身面向已經站起身的Erik。而Erik一句話也不說，也不讓Shaw有任何反應的時間，便直接對著Shaw的頭部開下最後一槍。

隨著Shaw倒下的那一刻，Charles便知道，這一切都結束了，這場猶如惡夢般的戰鬥終於徹底結束了。

「Charles，你聽的到我嗎？Charles？」在殺了Shaw後，Erik立刻丟下槍奔到Charles的身邊。

「是的，我——我聽的到。」Charles仰望著扶著他的肩背低頭凝視他的Erik，感覺呼吸比剛剛要順暢了一點，但胸腔的劇痛依然在灼燒著他。「你還好嗎？」他快速地吸了口氣，才說幾句話他就覺得自己快要喘不過氣了。

「我很好，Charles。你還好嗎？」Erik擔憂地擦掉Charles嘴邊的血跡。

「我猜我的肋骨可能——可能斷了好幾根——」他吃力地說，「——但我會沒事的，Erik，我會好的。」

「是的，我們會好的，」Emma嘲諷地喊道，「非常感謝你們的關心。」

「Erik，你得包紮傷口。」Charles模糊的注意到Erik腹部上的傷口還在流血。

「我會的，」Erik保證道，然後有些遲疑地開口，「你們——你們要在這裡休息一下嗎？」

「這裡是野外。」Charles皺眉說道。

「我可以照顧你們，」Erik探手輕輕地撫摸Charles的臉頰，溫柔地安慰他。「等你們的傷好一點再走，好嗎？我會保護好你們的安全。」

「但是你——」

「我會沒事的，所以拜託，」Erik低聲請求，傾身將額頭和Charles的貼在一起。「拜託你，Charles，我不想失去你。」

Charles顫抖著吐出一口氣。「是因為——我們是朋友？」

「是因為我愛你。」

_**噢，他愛我。**_ Charles注視著Erik充滿愛意的眼睛恍惚地想著，感覺胸腔瞬間涌上了純粹的喜悅和幸福感。 _ **Erik就像我一樣。他愛我，他愛著我**_ 。

「我也愛你，」Charles如釋重負地表達他的感受。「Erik，我也愛你。」

「我很高興我不是一個人。」Erik微笑著親吻Charles的額頭，柔聲的撫慰已經疲倦的快要閉上眼睛的Charles。「睡吧，我會在你身邊的。」

Charles順從地閉上眼睛，忽視了來自胸腔和小腿的疼痛，愉悅地感受著Erik的溫度，然後在他溫柔的觸碰下慢慢的沉入了睡眠。

*

當Charles恍惚著清醒過來的時候，他聽到周圍有人在大聲說話，那聲音聽上去像是Hank的聲音。

「Hank？」Charles吃力地張開眼睛，一點也不意外自己的聲音聽起來會如此沙啞。

「Charles！」一聽到Charles的聲音，蹲在他旁邊的Hank便立即把注意力放到他身上。「上帝啊——你們究竟發生了什麼？」

Charles眨了下眼睛，立即發現Erik沒有在他身邊，於是驚慌地大喊著他。

「我在這裡。」Erik來到正在掙扎著坐起身的Charles身邊。儘管Charles很努力的在忍耐，但他還是因為拉扯到受傷的小腿而發出細微的痛呼，這令Erik和Hank都緊張了起來。「你先別亂動，你的傷還沒好。」

發現Erik並沒有離開的Charles深深的喘了口氣，左手緊緊的抓住Erik的手，就像是抓著最後一塊的浮木一樣，用力到指節泛白。Erik輕輕的擁抱住微微顫抖起來的Charles，手掌一下下輕拍在他的背上，溫柔地安撫他的情緒。

「沒事的，我還在這裡。」Erik低聲說。Charles在他溫暖的氣息下漸漸地放鬆了緊繃的肌肉，呼吸也在Erik的引導下慢慢平順下來。

「我就說他們有不一樣的關係，你們還不相信我。」Emma不滿地說。Charles轉過頭，便看到了扶著Emma起身的Alex。

「你們怎麼會在這裡？」Charles疑惑地問。

「我們出來找你，要回去的時候就剛好看到你們躺在這裡。」Hank回答，皺著眉頭看了一眼倒在旁邊已經沒了生命跡象的Shaw。「說真的，你們在這裡到底發生了什麼？為什麼Lehnsherr會在這裡？Shaw他又為什麼——死在這裡？」

「我和Erik是在路上碰見的，他想帶我回威徹斯特，所以他才在這裡。」Charles不顧既驚訝又困惑的Hank，他看著自己的右腿繼續平板地說，「我們在這裡遇到了Shaw和Emma，然後發生了爭鬥，最後是Erik殺了他。」

「等一下，」Alex語調充滿懷疑地問，「先不管Emma和Shaw之間發生了什麼。難道Lehnsherr不知道Charles是吸血鬼嗎？」

「見鬼的，我當然知道，」Erik不悅地開口解釋，「我當時只是因為——反正我和Charles是彼此相愛的，我不會殺了你們。我會殺了Shaw是因為我必須那麼做。他得為他所過的事付出代價。」說著他看向還懷有一絲敵意的Hank，挑起了一邊的眉毛。「所以你現在相信我了嗎？」

Hank皺著眉思索，片刻後緩緩地搖了搖頭，還是不願意相信Erik的話。「不，我——」

「Hank，」Charles拍了拍他朋友的上臂，現在他十分確定他們在他醒過來之前一定爭吵過一段時間。因為Erik是吸血鬼獵人，所以他們無法相信他。「他說的都是真的。他對我們沒有敵意，而且他還救了我和Emma。」

「上帝啊，你做了什麼？」Hank不敢置信地瞪著他。「Charles，你愛上的是吸血鬼獵人，是那個Erik Lehnsherr！」他似乎無法接受這件事，看上去好像就要在下一秒崩潰了。

「是的，是的，我愛他，」Charles熱切地看向同樣充滿喜愛的看著他的Erik，更緊的靠在他身上，感受對方的體溫。「我這輩子只愛他一個。」

「我也永遠只愛你，Charles。」Erik深情地說。

「你們真是太噁心了。」Emma在一旁忍不住出聲抱怨。Charles笑了起來，抬頭看向被Alex扶著走過來的Emma。嘴上雖然在抱怨，但依然不難看出她現在心情很好。「你們準備要離開這裡了嗎？」

「妳不跟我們走？」Charles困惑地問。

「不，我還有別的事要去做，你們都懂的。」Emma聳肩說。

喔，當然了，Shaw已經死了，而他的巢穴，必須得有個人去處理這件事。「但妳的傷還沒好。」Charles擔憂地提醒道。

「事實上，我已經好的差不多了。」Emma活動了下自己的小腿，就和她說的一樣，她的腳看上去確實好了很多。「所以你可以不用太擔心我。」

「謝謝妳，Emma。」Charles感激地說，「妳為我們付出了很多。」

「別這麼肉麻，Charles，我這麼做只是為了Raven，我可不希望你們加入Shaw那見鬼的巢穴。」Emma掙脫開Alex的手說，「我得離開了，你們也快點回去吧。」

「妳知道，要是妳沒有地方可以去的話，妳可以來找我們。」Charles在Emma離開之前說，「我們會很歡迎妳的。」

Emma高興的大笑起來。「謝謝你，甜心。我會的。」她對他們道別後，便往和他們相反的方向慢慢的離開了。

「來吧，Charles，我們得扶你起來。」Erik說，看了一眼終於妥協接受事實的Hank，和他協力扶Charles起身。

由於他自癒的速度變慢了，所以他小腿上的傷依然還很嚴重。而起身的這個過程令Charles痛苦的不斷冒汗，肋骨的鈍痛甚至讓他在快速喘氣的同時不能太過用力。

他又感覺到喉嚨裡涌上了一股濃濃的血腥味，它們就堵在他的喉嚨口逼迫他咳出來。他想要吞嚥下去，但他的身體不容許他這麼做。因此他在花了很大的力氣，終於用左腳站起身的時候，他還是忍不住彎下腰將嘴裡的血全部咳出來。

「他還有哪裡被傷到了？」發現Charles的狀況似乎比他想像中更嚴重的Hank立即厲聲問道。

「肋骨，」Erik說，「他被Shaw打到胸口，他的肋骨可能斷了好幾根。」

「好吧，我得揹著他趕回大宅。」Hank說著就微微蹲下身讓Charles順利爬到他背上，然後他轉頭讓Alex揹上Erik。

「我才不——」

「你有辦法跟上我們的速度嗎？」Hank打斷Erik質問道。

Charles忍耐著大笑的衝動，看著無法反駁的Erik不情不願的爬上Alex的背。「別擔心，我們很快就會到的。」他朝Erik眨了眨眼，虛弱地安慰他。

而他們確實很快就到達了威徹斯特大宅，一路上都沒有遇到什麼怪物或其他的危險。

在抵達大宅的門外後，Erik立即從Alex的背上下來。Alex上前替他們打開門，他們才剛走進屋內，Charles就看到Raven、Angel和Sean從樓上下來。Raven飛快的跑下樓梯。她在看到他目前的狀況的時候，看起來好像就快要哭了。

「Charles！」Raven著急地走上前，擔憂地問還在Hank背上的Charles。「你怎麼了？你受傷了嗎？」

「我的小腿和肋骨都斷了，」Charles說，如果不是因為受了傷的關係的話，他真的很想在此時此刻給Raven一個熱情的擁抱。「但我還活著，所以別太擔心。」

「到底發生了什麼？」Raven看上去還是很憂慮，然後她在這時終於注意到了一旁的Erik。「他又是誰？」

這解釋起來其實很複雜，那得花上一些時間大概才能把所有的事情解釋清楚。而Charles實在不太想現在就解釋這麼多。他的小腿和胸口還在發痛，一路的奔波和對付Shaw這件事讓他花了很多的精力，他現在累的只想躺在床上睡上幾天，好好的養傷。

幸好Hank在這個部分的想法和他是相同的。

「Raven，Charles現在得去養傷，我們晚一點再談這個好嗎？」Hank揹著Charles走上階梯說，接著命令Sean去拿三包血袋，帶到Charles的房間去。

Hank小心翼翼的讓Charles在床沿上坐好，等Sean拿著血袋過來之後便讓他把那三袋血都喝掉。Charles有些猶疑地接過第一袋，突然想起外面發生的變異。他不覺得在這個時候一次喝掉三袋會是個好選擇。

「我們的血袋還剩下多少？」Charles一邊緩慢的喝著血液一邊問道。Hank看著他遲疑了兩秒，Charles想他大概是在思考該和他說實話還是謊話。「老實回答我。」他嚴厲地說。

「剩沒多少了，」Hank回答，「大概只能夠讓我們再撐三個星期。」

食物是個嚴重的問題。現在外面已經找不到多少的人類或動物了，他們恐怕不能一直都待在這裡，他們得去別的地方，去別的有生命，能夠讓他們活下去的地方。但Charles不知道有什麼地方是安全的，這也是一個很大的問題。

「我喝這一袋就好了，另外兩袋你拿走吧。」Charles把被他喝完的那一袋放到床旁桌上，強迫自己忽視對於鮮血的渴望和飢餓感。

「不行，Charles你得——」

「我們得節省一點。」Charles快速的打斷他，看著Hank臉上的不贊同，無奈的嘆了一口氣。「你也知道，外面的情況已經不一樣了，我們不能隨便浪費這些珍貴的血袋。」他拿起放在他旁邊的兩包血袋，交予到Hank手上。「我喝一袋也能好起來的，Hank，這只是時間上的問題。」

「好吧。」儘管Hank看上去還是很不同意Charles的決定，但他最終還是妥協了。「那你好好休息。」

「對了，能請你幫Erik治療一下嗎？他也受傷了。」Charles在Hank起身離開之前請求道，「然後請幫我告訴他，如果——如果他願意的話，他可以來我這裡睡覺。」

Hank驚訝地看著Charles，略帶遲疑地說，「但是你在休息的時候不能——」

「只要不要弄出太大的聲響，他就不會吵醒我。」Charles說，「他是知道這一點的。所以Hank，拜託你了。」

「好吧，我知道了。我會告訴他的。」

「還有，」Charles補充道，「請你們找一下看看有什麼地方是安全，能讓我們生存下去的地方。我們恐怕得離開這裡了。」

「當然，Charles。我們會的。」Hank輕輕的拍了下Charles的肩膀，然後扶著他讓他平躺下去。「你就安心休息吧，我們會處理好這些事情的。」

把一些重要的事情都交給Hank之後，Charles這才終於慢慢的放鬆下來。倦意一下子朝他席捲而來。他本來還很希望能在睡著之前再和Erik多說一些話，多和他相處一點時間，但他才等沒有幾秒，他便已經先撐不下去了。

*

Charles不知道自己睡了多久，也不知道自己是不是有做夢，又夢到了什麼內容，他只知道自己這一覺睡得非常舒適，幾乎可以確定他的傷已經完全好了。在他轉醒過來，即將張開眼睛的時候，他感覺到他的旁邊躺著一個人，而他知道這個人是Erik。因為他的心跳聲就和往常一樣平穩有力，給Charles一種安心的力量。

Charles緩緩地張開眼睛，側過頭便對上了那對正在凝視自己的灰綠色眼睛。一想到Erik躺在他旁邊可能都會像這樣專注的看著自己時，Charles就覺得臉上忍不住升起了一股難以忽視的熱度。

「嗨。」Charles有些侷促地先打了聲招呼。Erik則微笑著朝他伸出手，輕輕地撫上他的臉頰。

「嗨，睡美人，」他愉快地調侃道，「歡迎回來。」

「我睡了多久？」Charles笑了起來，抬手附上Erik的。

「你睡了十七天，」他回答，傾身平淡但甜蜜的親吻了Charles。「而且你不知道，我在這段時間裡做出了什麼決定。」他貼著Charles的嘴唇愉悅地輕聲說道。

「什麼？」Charles困惑地眨了眨眼。

「Charles，」Erik捧住他的臉頰，灰綠色的眼睛專注且熱切的凝視著Charles的眼睛，語氣是前所未有的認真。「我曾經跟你說過，你是不一樣的。那不只是因為我們是朋友，更是因為我愛你。而我想要和你永遠在一起。」他在Charles緊張的屏住呼吸的同時深深的吸了一口氣，「我願意成為你們的一員，Charles。我願意被你轉化。」

從他們定下關係的那一刻起，Charles就一直都沒有仔細去思考過關於轉化這件事情——事實上，他是刻意去迴避想這個問題。不是他不想和Erik永遠在一起，而是他知道Erik有多麼的厭惡吸血鬼。他直到現在都還能清楚記起Erik在知道他是吸血鬼時所表露出的憎恨，那種憎恨足以令Charles絕望心碎，足以讓Charles相信，同樣愛他的Erik絕不會為了他，而同意被轉化成吸血鬼。

因此Charles在聽到Erik認真的對他說出這些話，說出他願意被轉化這件事之後，Charles幾乎是不敢相信的，甚至懷疑自己是不是在做夢。

「Erik，你要知道，被轉化之後就不能再反悔了。」Charles小心地提醒道，他不想要勉強Erik做他不願意做的事。「而且——這個轉換過程是很痛苦的。」

「我知道，Raven都有跟我說了。」

Charles僵住了。是啊，Raven，他最親愛的妹妹，最關心他幸福的妹妹。Charles怎麼會沒有想到呢。「她是不是威脅你了？」他嚴肅地問。

「什麼？」Erik看上去一頭霧水，很快他就意識到Charles說的是什麼，不敢置信的瞪著Charles，「不！沒有人威脅我，是我自己想這麼做的，沒有人逼迫我決定這件事。」

「但是——」Charles遲疑地開口，「——但是你 _ **恨**_ 吸血鬼。」

「是的，但——那是曾經，現在已經沒那麼厭惡了。」說著Erik伸出手緊緊地握住Charles的，「我想一直和你在一起，Charles，為了你，我願意付出一切，不管那是什麼。所以我不會後悔做出這個決定的。相信我。」

Charles看著Erik真摯、一點也看不出一絲虛假的眼神。心裡明白已經沒有什麼好懷疑的了。這就是Charles想要的，這就是他們都想要的。「好吧，」他最後說，反手回握Erik溫暖厚實的手掌，拇指在他手背上輕輕摩挲著。「你想——再過個幾天嗎？」

「就現在吧，」Erik說，「我已經準備好了。」

「現在？」Charles皺著眉頭想起他們的血袋已經快要不夠了，而Erik在被轉化後，得有充足的血袋才能讓他撐過那段時期。「但是我們的血袋——」

「事實上，Hank有替我保存了我自己的血液，」Erik有些不好意思地說，「他幫我抽了一袋的血，所以我想應該沒有什麼問題。」

「看來你真的是做好了準備。」Charles挑眉說，Erik大笑起來。

「來吧。」他遞出小刀，Charles接過，在前臂上劃下一刀，讓Erik喝下從傷口縫隙中流出的鮮血。

被轉化後的初始階段是最辛苦，也是最讓人痛苦的一個階段，因為這個階段會讓人極度渴血。但幸好Erik的體質比Charles想像中要好很多，而且意志力驚人。這三天裡Erik基本上只靠著兩三袋的血袋就撐過來了，在轉化後的狀態和適應情形也是都相當良好。這是最讓Charles訝異的。

「看來你很適合這個新身份。」Charles在Erik穿上衣服的時候調侃道，「明明是個吸血鬼獵人，卻很適合成為吸血鬼。」

「你覺得不好嗎？」Erik好笑的扣好釦子，走到床邊在Charles身邊坐下，攬過他和他交換了一個綿長的熱吻。

「我沒說不好，」Charles在唇間邊喘息邊咕噥道，「只是很意外而已。」

「那我猜你以後或許還會遇到更多讓人意外的事了。」

Charles不明白Erik話裡是什麼意思，正想要問清楚，就聽到樓下傳來Raven的尖叫聲。Charles覺得自己的心臟就要徹底停下來了，他以最快的速度衝下樓，腦中閃過了好幾個Raven受傷或是怎麼樣的畫面。然後他就在樓梯上，在大門的正前方，看到Raven正在興奮的和Emma擁抱。而站在一旁的Hank則有些無奈的看了過來。

不只是Charles和Erik，所有人在聽到Raven發出興奮的尖叫的時候就衝下來了，Alex他們現在看上去既生氣又無奈。看來他得找個時間強迫Raven改掉這個習慣才行。

「Emma，妳來了，」Charles在Emma把視線投到他身上時自然地走下樓，和迎面走上前的她擁抱了一下。「妳還好嗎？事情都處理完了？」

「我很好，謝謝關心。」Emma愉快地眨了下眼睛，「事實上，我回去不是為了處理巢穴的事，我回去只是為了拿一樣東西，」說著她將手裡的棕色皮箱放到地上打開，從裡面拿出了一張看上去很老舊的羊皮紙地圖攤開來給他們看。「你們聽說過Genosha嗎？這張地圖，它能讓我們找到Genosha的去路。」

在昨天的時候，Charles才從Hank那裡得知了Genosha的事。這個資訊還是從Alex出門遇到一個老人時聽說的。聽傳聞說，那個地方非常隱秘，而且不會被目前的瘟疫影響，可以讓人們安全的居住在那裡。

但由於這個地方太過隱秘，他們甚至在這之前都沒有聽過Genosha這個名字，又在什麼地方，所以他們一直不知道如何前往，還一度懷疑這個的真實性。而現在，Emma竟然給他們帶來了意外的驚喜。

「有人類會找到這個地方嗎？」Erik挑著眉提出疑問。

「他們是找不到的，」Emma篤定地回答，「這個地方本來就是給我們吸血鬼居住的，我們適合這個地方。只有我們才找的到。」

一個沒有人類，只有吸血鬼居住的地方。這地方聽起來很不可思議，Charles覺得他已經等不及想要看看這個地方的真面目了。「妳想什麼時候出發？」他看向Emma問道。

「就現在吧，外面的情況已經有點不妙了，我們得盡快離開這裡。」

雖然離開這棟住了好幾年的大宅讓Charles有些難過，但他們確實已經不能再繼續待在這裡了。於是他們各自帶上重要或必須的物品，提著皮箱和在門口等待的Emma會合。

當所有人都到齊後，Charles感覺到Erik悄悄的握住了他的手。他微笑著稍微掙開了手，然後在他表達不悅之前和他緊緊的十指相扣。儘管那曾經溫熱的掌心已經變得和他一樣冰冷，不再具有他所懷念的溫度，他卻仍然能從對方身上感受到令人安心的溫暖和幸福。

不管以後將會碰到什麼，遭遇什麼樣的險境，Charles相信，只要和Erik在一起，沒有什麼是不能面對的。

**-END-**


End file.
